And now it's too late
by xJo93x
Summary: It's Elena's wedding day, its suppose to be one of the happiest days of her life, but when someone from her past suddenly returns she's not sure if getting married would be the right decision when she becomes unsure about her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Elena's wedding day…it's supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She's suppose to be thinking about her future, with her fiancé whose about to be her husband in about an hour. But the only man she's thinking about is a man who broke her heart, five years ago...Stefan Salvatore. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath this can't be happening she thought she looked around her crème colored hotel room, looking for a place to sit. She felt sick to her stomach, she looked down at her engagement ring, glistening as the sun hit it. She loved her fiancé, he meant so much to her, and she would never want to hurt him. Why was she thinking about Stefan Salvatore? She thought angrily, he did pass her mind a couple of times, everyone thinks about their first love but she shouldn't be not today, not on her wedding day.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline and two of the other bridesmaids were sitting in the make-up chairs putting finishing touches on their make-up.

"Bonnie lets go check on Elena." Caroline said while walking towards the door, Bonnie followed closing the door behind them.

"Wait." Bonnie said "I need to talk to you before we go see Elena and I didn't want to say it in front of the other bridesmaids."

Caroline looked at her with worried eyes. "What's wrong, you okay? Is it because you're going to be in the same room with Jeremy and Damon?"

Bonnie shook her head in disagreement but Caroline just kept talking.

"Cause Jeremy knows you moved on, and he sees your happy with Damon, he needs to move on too."

Bonnie put a hand on Caroline's arm gesturing her that it was her turn to talk.

"No, Caroline I just have this weird feeling something is going to go wrong."

Caroline frowned. "You can't be serious, cause every time you have a bad feeling about something, something bad happens."

She said rolling her eyes "Come on lets go check on Elena, if she's alright I'm pretty sure everything will go smoothly."

Stefan didn't know why he was doing this, he shouldn't be doing this, but when Damon told him Elena was going to get married, something inside him snapped. He packed his suitcase and took the first flight from New York City, to Mystic Falls, Virginia. He able to get to Mystic Falls a week before the wedding, but for that whole week she was out of town preparing for the wedding, the only day he was able to talk to her was her wedding day. The five years he has lived in New York he has tried to move on, but none of the relationships lasted longer than a month. No one compared to Elena, he missed waking up right next to her every morning, her scent, her embrace, he missed her presence. Having Elena there was the only thing that would keep him content in life. He needed to talk to her, he needed to tell her how he felt, but how was he going to be able to do that without getting caught. Everyone hated Stefan, for leaving Elena and not explaining the reason for his actions, but he was going to find a way into the hotel, he just had too.

"Elena you almost ready?" She heard to voices say in perfect unison. She saw two of her bridesmaids, Bonnie and Caroline in their matching lavender gowns.

She felt a warm tear streaming down her face; she wiped it quickly before turning around. "Hey." She said, "You guys look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Caroline said touching one of Elena's curls.

Bonnie nodded her head. "You look perfect Elena, that dress fits you like a sleeve." Bonnie started fanning her face. "I'm going to cry."

Elena smiled "Please don't, you'll ruin your make up."

"Yeah." said Caroline "We spent too much time sitting in that make-up chair, for you to start ruining it right before the wedding starts."

Elena and Bonnie laughed.

"Can you guys help me put this veil on? It's so complicated." Elena stood up, handing the beautiful sheer veil, with laced tips to Caroline.

She clipped it to Elena's hair and fluffed it a little.

"Thanks." Elena said with a smile.

"How do you know so much about weddings anyway, how many weddings have you been invited too?" Elena asked.

"One, but I was like ten so it doesn't count, but I've seen my fair wedding so many times I can be anyone's wedding planner, David Tutera is my spirit animal." She laughed.

"Well I guess I know who's planning my wedding." Bonnie said. Well we're going to let you finish preparing yourself; we'll be in the other room when you're ready."

"Okay, thanks." Elena said, "Wait." She exclaimed

"What?" they said; she grabbed both their hands and squeezed them tight. "I love you guys."

They looked at each other and then looked at Elena "We love you too."

"Group hug?" Caroline said they all looked at each other, "Group hug." They laughed. "See you soon." Elena said as they walked out."

She breathed out a deep breath and broke down crying. She's not supposed to feel this way especially not on her wedding day. She violently wiped her tears picked up her bouquet, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said thinking it was her brother, but she was wrong.

"Stefan." She whispered.

* * *

Caroline grabbed Bonnie hand, running towards the bathroom. "Come on." She said.

"Caroline I have heels on, do you want me to break an ankle right before the wedding, just to make matters worse."

Caroline glared at Bonnie; she pushed open the bathroom door and locked it behind them. "So what do you mean a bad feeling, what kind of bad feeling?" She said questioning Bonnie.

"I don't kn-" Bonnie started but Caroline cut her off.

"Like Elena's dress ripping right before she has to walk down the aisle, or the reception going wrong?"

Bonnie sighed "I don't know….I just have this weird feeling someone from somebody's past is going to show up, and its not going to be good. Plus a felt uneasy vibes, from her like she's not ready for today, like her mind was on something else."

"Really no way, last week she was so happy, and couldn't stop talking about how she couldn't wait to get married and start her new life." She said looking at Bonnie confused.

"If Elena is not positive about getting married, we can't let her make the biggest mistake of her life." She said desperately.

* * *

"Elena!" He yelled She ran towards him and covered his mouth "Shut up!" she said through gritted teeth.

"I need to talk to you." He said

"Not now!" She said walking towards the door.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close "Please." He pleaded.

She looked down at his hand on her waist and pushed it off "Get off me! Wh..wh…why are you here! How did you even get in here?" She said looking at him wide-eyed.

"You know what it doesn't even matter…if you haven't noticed I'm kind of busy!" She said rushing passed him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her even closer.

"Elena, I love you." He whispered.

She felt her eyes starting to burn, blinking continuously trying to hold back the tears; it was too late the tears were pouring down her face. She pushed him back

"Well Stefan!" a name she use to say with so much love, but now she said his name full of rage.

"Its too late, you and me have nothing!...I have lost all of the feelings I've ever had towards you…I don't love you!" She yelled.

"I'm getting married to a wonderful man, I love him and I'm happy." more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why can't you just let me be happy….why can't you just let me be happy?" she pleaded.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her she buried her face in his shirt. She held on to him tight.

"Stefan, you can't do this to me not now, not today." She let go of him.

"Please leave." Though he was dying to talk to her he respected her wishes, he kissed her forehead and walked out the door silently.

_**This was my first fanfiction ever so its a little rough. I hope you guys liked it comments and suggestions are appreciated. :)**_

_**You will find out who Elena's fiancé is soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I forgot to mention this before, no vampires no werewolves, no hybrids everyone is human in this story.**_

_**Hope you like it :)  
**_

"How the hell are we suppose to stop the wedding Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed.

"And are you sure Elena, is not ready to get married?"

"Because if you're wrong we're going to look like really huge assholes!" She yelled.

Bonnie walked towards the bathroom sink, turning on the water to muffle their voices.

"Do you want other people to know what's happening stop yelling, then we'll look like even bigger assholes, if people know that Elena's best friends are trying

to stop her from getting married." She said toying with her hands nervously.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I knew she was completely happy with everything." She said with a voice full of concern. "I know her, and the last time I ever saw

her truly fulfilled was when she was-."

"With Stefan." Caroline added. "Stefan was perfect for her, then he just suddenly got up and left to New York." She said sadly. "He just left her with no

explanation, just a note saying that she was better off with out him." Her voice started to fill with rage.

"You don't think…when you say someone from somebody's past you don't mean." She said looking at Bonnie knowing they were both thinking about the same

person.

"Stefan." They both said.

"Do you think Damon told Stefan Elena's getting married?" Caroline asked alarmed

"I don't know he hasn't mentioned anything, and if he did I don't think he would do it out of spite." Bonnie said unsure.

Bonnie loved Damon, he has changed a lot since they've been together, but Damon still had his Damon moments. He could still be the biggest dick, but never

to her, just to people he didn't know or didn't like and sometimes to Stefan.

"Well Elena is going to walk down that aisle in half in hour, so we need to talk to her and make sure if she wants this or not." Caroline said pushing her hair

out of her face.

Bonnie and Caroline both walked towards the door their heels clicking has they hit the white tile floor.

"Wait." Bonnie said. "I forgot to turn off the sink."

Caroline rolled her eyes and unlocked the bathroom door "Hurry up, we don't have all day!" Caroline said rushing out the door. They walked down the green

wallpapered hotel hallway towards Elena's room. Bonnie lightly knocked on Elena's door, when she didn't answer Caroline pounded on the door. "Elena, open

up."

Caroline sighed. "We're coming in." She said opening the door.

"Elena?" Bonnie said looking around "Where is she?"

* * *

Stefan walked out of the hotel, regretting all that he has done. He got into his red Porsche and drove away quickly, he hasn't been his car in years, he left his

car at the boarding house just incase he ever decided to come back to Mystic Falls. The car looked exactly the same nothing was damaged it remained

untouched for the five years he was gone. This was stupid why did I even come. I want her to be happy, I probably traumatized her, he thought angrily. I

suddenly leave her and then five years later suddenly decide to come back. I'm such a fucking idiot; he started to become really annoyed with himself. What

would have talking to her have done anyway? She wouldn't have dropped everything, leave her friends her family and her fiancé just because I told her I still

loved her. Not after what I've done to her. Elena's been through so much, and this is probably just going to ruin her. He thought slamming his hand against

the steering wheel. Stefan parked his car right in front of the Mystic Grill; maybe getting a couple of beers would make him forget everything. Once he

entered the grill he examined the room to see if anything has changed. Nothing has changed, everything was still the same, the same tables booths, chairs

even the same decorations. He laughed to himself at least two things in his life stayed the same his car and the grill. Everything else in his life has changed or

has fallen apart. He walked over to the bar and sat down combing his hand through his hair.

"Bud light please, and keep them coming." He said signaling to the bartender.

"Stefan Salvatore?" The bartender said surprised.

Stefan looked at him, finally recognizing his face Tony Mitchell one of his old teammates from the football team. "Hey, Tony what's up?"

"Nothing much man, still stuck here in this shitty ass town." He said passing him his cup of beer, which was overflowing in foam. "What are you doing here I

heard you moved to New York."

Stefan took a sip of his beer, "Yeah I did, just came back for a visit." He said nodding his head.

"That's cool man, I'm glad your not stuck in this town like the rest of the class of 2005."

Stefan laughed.

"So I hear your girl is getting married today, to some rich tycoon from London." Tony said.

"Mmmm." He said taking another sip of his beer, pretending he didn't know anything.

"Man, I thought you two would be the ones to get married, you guys were like the perfect couple. I can't believe it took you so long to ask her out, from 6th

grade until junior year all you would talk about was Elena, and how perfect she was. Then Matt stole her and when they broke up the football team pushed

you to ask her out, and junior year you finally grew some balls and asked her out." He said laughing.

Stefan started to laugh remembering how nervous he was when he asked her out.

* * *

_October 2003_

_It's junior year of high school one more year and high school is over and everyone moves on with their lives, Elena moves on with her life. Stefan thought, I _

_should tell her how I feel I've know her since 6th grade I've been in love with her since 8th grade, but what if she doesn't feel the same. "Ughhh." Why does _

_everything become so complicated when it comes to friends and relationships? He's only had one relationship Rebekah, they dated freshman year for about a _

_year but, it never got serious and nothing went farther then making out. He was seventeen years old and he was getting frustrated. Elena dated a few guys _

_and has only had one serious relationship with one of his football teammates Matt, but she broke up with him over the summer because she felt it wasn't _

_"passionate" enough. He opened his locker and took out his math textbook, when he felt arms wrap around his neck and soft lips on his cheek. _

_"Why the long face Mr. Salvatore." He smiled he couldn't help but smile when he's with her. _

_"Nothing, just not looking forward to this math test." He lied. _

_"Stefan Salvatore afraid of a little math test?" She said giggling. "No really, what's going on?" Stefan closed his locker. _

_"Nothing." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's go to history, if we're late one more time Mr. Saltzman will kill us." They both laughed all the way to history _

_class._

_"Mr. Salvatore, Miss. Gilbert nice of you guys to join us before the class actually starts."_

_ Elena and Stefan looked at each other and smiled. _

_"Well class, today we're going to talk about…." Mr. Saltzman started but Stefan zone out._

_There's a dance this Friday maybe I should ask her to go with me? What if she says no? She knows I'm not the school dance type of guy. She just broke up _

_with Matt; she might still have feelings for him. Stefan laid his head down on his cold desk, the coolness on his face calming him down. _

_"Stefan? Stefan?" He felt someone punch him in the arm. _

_"Oww, Elena." He whispered. _

_"Why are you whispering? Class is over." _

_"What?" He said as Elena laughed._

_"There's something seriously wrong with you today."_

_"C'mon, lets get out of here." She said_

_"Did you have a nice nap Mr. Salvatore" Mr. Saltzman said with a grin. _

_Elena laughed._

_"Sorry, Mr. Saltzman it won't happen again."_

_She grabbed Stefan's hand and pulled him out of the classroom._

_"Seriously, what's wrong?" She said._

_"Would you go to the dance with me?"_

_Elena started to laugh._

_Why did I even do this? She's laughing this was so stupid of me._

_"Seriously?" She asked. _

_"You know what, never mind." He said embarrassed. _

_"No, no wait, I'd love to go with you, plus I've never seen you in a suit, you're going to look so handsome." She said playing with his hair._

_A confused look fell over her face. "When did you become the type of guy who goes to school dances?"_

_"Never, I just didn't want you to go alone." He grinned_

_"Why thank you, you're so thoughtful." She laughed._

_When Friday night came around he was even more nervous then the day he asked her out. He bought a single red rose, and got to her house a few minutes _

_early, even though he knew she still wouldn't be ready. He knocked on her door, and her aunt Jenna answered. _

_"Hey Stefan, well don't you look handsome, come in sit down she'll be down soon." _

_"Elena, Stefan's here and he looks really handsome, someone might steal him from you tonight." She said yelling up towards the stairs. _

_Stefan sat on the couch for a couple more minutes playing with the buttons on the sleeve of his suit, when he heard Elena coming down the stairs. He stood _

_up, noticing every detail. Her brown hair, which was normally straight was curled, she wore makeup and a tight strapless black dress that reached just above _

_her knees. _

_"You look beautiful." He said passing her the rose._

_"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." She said with a smile taking the flower from his hand. _

_"You ready to go?" he asked._

_She nodded, wrapping her arm around his._

_He's not going to lie, he actually had fun, but only because she with there with him. He got her back home around twelve and walked her up to her door._

_ "I had fun." He said smiling._

_"Me too, you were holding out on me, I didn't know you could dance like that." She laughed._

_ "Thanks." He said laughing._

_"Goodnight, Elena." He said kissing her forehead._

_"Stefan wait." She said grabbing his hand._

_"Yes." He said turning around._

_"I'm glad you asked me to the dance." She said smiling_

_"Me too, goodnight." He said walking down the stairs._

_He just asked her out and didn't tell her how he felt, just do it tell her how you feel. He thought._

_"Elena" He said walking back up towards the porch._

_"What?" She said with a puzzled look._

_"Elena, I really care about you and I hope this doesn't ruin anything between us but if I don't say anything, now then I might never say anything." Before he _

_even stopped talking he felt her lips crashing down on his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close. The _

_kiss was short but passionate like they've both been waiting for this for a long time. When they broke apart they both smiled and she rested her forehead _

_against his._

_"Finally, it took you long enough." She laughed_

* * *

By the fifth beer he started to feel a little buzz, but he still couldn't stop thinking about Elena. "How many more beers do I need to drink to forget about this

day forever." He asked Tony slurring every other word when he talked.

"Man I think your good for the night, do you want me to call a taxi" He said snatching his empty beer cup.

"No, I'm good man, I can walk home its not that far. I'll pick up my car tomorrow morning."

He said picking up his black leather jacket.

He walked out of the bar, noticing it started to rain "Greaaatttt, this day can't get any worse." He put on his jacket and started walking down the street. His

shoes squeaked against the wet pavement the noise was driving him insane but he just wanted to be home already so he started to walk faster. Why the hell

did I even come to Mystic falls it was just a waste of time. He was almost home when he heard a car stop next to him, running over a puddle getting him

soaking wet.

"What the FUCK!" he said shaking off the water off his clothes.

"Stefan." He heard a familiar voice call.

He looked over noticing her face.

"Hey, need a ride." The woman said smiling.

"Katherine." He said breathless.

* * *

"Elena!" Bonnie screamed.

"Over here." Caroline said her voice shaking.

Bonnie ran towards the bathroom seeing Elena's wedding dress on the floor and Elena sitting in the bathtub her face resting against her knees.

"Elena, are you okay?" they asked.

"I can't do this." She whispered

"What?" Caroline said wide-eyed making sure she heard Elena right.

"I can't do this, I'm not ready" she said with tears falling down her face.

"I thought I was ready but I'm not, but I really do love Elijah." She said wiping her tears.

"I just don't know if spending the rest of my life with him, would be the right choice right now."

"What made you change your mind?" Caroline asked hoping it wasn't what she was thinking.

She took a deep breath, hoping her friends wouldn't judge her.

"Stefan was here, he tried to talk to me but I told him to leave." She said looking at her friends afraid with what they were going to say.

Caroline and Bonnie just looked at each other.

Bonnie looked down towards the blue tile floor. "Elena…" She started

"I had this weird feeling about today, I just didn't want to say anything to you because I didn't want to worry you." She said grabbing her hand.

"I understand, please don't feel bad." Elena's voice started to shake; she wanted to tell them one more thing hoping they wouldn't be upset with what she was about to say.

"He told me he loved me." She said biting her lip.

"I still love him, I've tried to move on, but I still love him and I don't know why." She said covering her face.

_**Thanks for all the views and follows you guys are awesome! :) I hope you guys like this chapter took me a while to write reviews and suggestions are always appreciated **_

_**Sorry it kept saying I added a chapter I'm still getting the hang of this but I finally added it and hope you like it  
**_

_**thank you. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took me so long to update, hope you guys like it :)**_

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other shocked.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked puzzled. "Like you love him, you still care about him love, or you're still in love with him?" She said sighing heavily;

please don't say what I think your going to say. She thought to herself, please don't say your still in love with him.

"I…I…I don't know." She said climbing out of the bathtub, wanting to avoid her friend's reactions.

Bonnie picked up Elena's dress and ran out of the bathroom chasing after Caroline and Elena. "Elena, you can't be serious.' Caroline said blocking the

entryway of Elena's room. "Elena I'm about to sound like a huge bitch, but I'm your best friend and this is what we're here for." She said pointing at Bonnie.

"You shouldn't even be thinking that you still have feelings for him." Caroline said entering the room. "Elena he left you for dead, literally." She said getting

frustrated. "Do you not remember what he did? You guys got into a car accident, you were in a coma for a week and when you woke up, he just got up at

left." She yelled. "He didn't even say goodbye, the day after he was gone we didn't know where he was for a year." She said calming down. "You cried

everyday for like six months."

"Don't you think, I know that, don't you think I would want to forget all about him, but I can't." Elena said, sitting on the bed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Maybe she needs some closure." Bonnie added.

"Wh-wh-WHAT?" Caroline said stuttering. "What do you mean she needs closure, what closure?"

"I think she needs to talk to him and he needs to talk to her, they need to get all their feelings out they both need closure." Bonnie said.

"Great, make me look like a bad friend, I'm always the bad friend." She said crossing her arms.

Elena wiped her tears, and thought about what Caroline mentioned and the advice Bonnie had given her.

"Your not a bad friend your just trying to protect me." She said putting a hand on her shoulder. "But I need to talk to him, I just don't when." She said looking

at Bonnie.

They heard a knock on the door and they all jumped.

"Who the hell is that?" Caroline whispered.

"I don't know." Elena said.

"Well go answer it we'll be in here." Bonnie said.

"Come in." Elena said walking towards the door, her voice shaking. What if it's Elijah, what is he going to think when he sees her not wearing her wedding

dress right before she's supposed to walk down the aisle? What if he gets upset, what if he storms out. How I'm I going to explain this to him, her heartbeat

was racing and she started to become dizzy. She wrapped her robe tightly around her waist and started toying with the robe's strings.

The door opened and it was the hotel manager, and the wedding planner.

Elena, became wide eyed the wedding planner is probably here to take her outside, and she's not wearing her wedding dress how she going to explain this.

"Ms. Gilbert." The way the wedding planner said her name was making her nervous like she was afraid to tell her something. "Yes." She said with a fake smile

on her face.

"I'm really sorry for what I'm going to say but due to the bad weather, we need to postpone your wedding."

Bad weather? She thought she looked towards the window noticing there was a rainstorm. She was so distracted, with the whole Stefan thing, and Caroline

and Bonnie talking to her she didn't even notice it was raining.

The hotel manger cut it, explaining everything calmly. "We tried to step up tents outside but then it started to thunder and lightning, and we can't have it

inside because all the rooms are booked." He said. Elena started to feel so relieved, like a ton of bricks we're lifted off her shoulders, but she also felt guilty

for feeling so relived. "I understand does my fiancé know about this? She asked. "He does and we informed all the guest, we have another opening in two

weeks, your guest can stay for those two weeks on us, and half of the wedding bill is already taken care of." He said with a stern voice. "Wow, thank you so

much, I really do appreciate it." She said shaking the man's hand. "Again we're sorry for the inconvenience." The man said closing the door.

Elena sighed, and noticed Bonnie and Caroline entering the living room.

"Is it bad that I feel relieved, but guilty." She said biting her lip.

"No." Bonnie said shaking her head. "You would of felt even more guilty if you married him, and were still unsure about your feelings and then ended up with

a horrible marriage." She said trying to console her friend hoping she can make her feel better.

"What would I do without you guys?" Elena said smiling.

"I don't know." Bonnie and Caroline said in unison.

"I really don't know." Caroline said laughing.

"But I think you should go talk too Elijah before, you talk to anyone else especially Stefan." Caroline said.

"Your right, but how I am going to tell him I'm going to talk to Stefan?" She said worried.

* * *

"Uhhh, no thanks." Stefan said as he kept walking.

"Oh come on Stefan, its just a ride." She said winking at him.

Katherine was one of the women he has dated in New York, though his relationships only lasted no longer than a month Katherine was different. Katherine

never really was a relationship they would go on their dates and they would mess around here there but she did her own thing and he did his. He barley

knows anything about her just that she's been on her own since she was young, and she was born and raised in New York. Katherine wasn't even his type.

She was self-centered, selfish and manipulative but he had fun with her. I guess the only thing that really attracted him to her was that she looks shockingly

similar to Elena. Same dark brown hair, similar facial features but different eye-color Elena's eye-color was more of a chocolate brown, and Katherine had

more of a hazel color.

"Oh, come on Stefan I just want to have a little fun." She said seducing him.

What the hell, its not like he can ever be with Elena ever again, she's getting married to her prince charming and getting whisked away. It's not like he'll ever

see her again, plus she made it clear she lost all the feelings she had towards him. Katherine was fun and the best part, she wasn't a clinger, and she has a

mans mentality.

"Whatever." He said climbing in the car.

She smirked, a smirk full of satisfaction because she knew she was getting her way.

When he settled into the car, she grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. All Stefan wanted to do was getting Elena out of his mind, and Katherine did

exactly that. She was his distraction; he kissed her back with urgency tangling his fingers through her curls. She pushed him back towards the seat; they

both were breathless gasping for air.

"I've missed you." She said licking her lips.

XXXXX

"I forgot how good you were." She said laughing. "Damn, why did we last this long without seeing each other?" She said rapping one of the silk hotel blankets

around her body heading towards the bathroom. Stefan just laid there playing aimlessly with the pillow case. She jumped on top of the bed, and climbed on

top of him. "Round two. You. me. Shower. Now." She said slapping her hands on his chest.

Stefan laughed. "I don't think so I should be heading home." He said putting his hands on hers.

She kissed up his chest and kissed his lips. "Fine your missing out." She said climbing off of him, taking off her blanket and throwing it at face.

"Your ridiculous." He said laughing has she strutted towards the bathroom.

"Kat, wait." He said climbing off the bed and putting his boxers on.

"What?" She said peeping her head through the bathroom door

"I had fun." He said giving her a quick kiss, he picked up his clothes and started putting them on clumsily as he walked towards the door.

"Stefan." She said peeping her head out the bathroom door again.

"What?" He said looking back at her. Her hazel eyes gazing right at him, and her brown hair was falling over her shoulder which reminded him a lot of Elena,

why does she remind him so much of her, he thought getting frustrated.

"We definitely need to do this more often." She said pushing her hair back.

"Meet me at the mystic grill tomorrow morning at nine, we can do breakfast then do each other." She said with a smirk.

"Sure." He said walking out the door combing his hand through his hair.

He has to be at the mystic grill tomorrow morning to pick up his car, so why not get some fun out of it, plus the more distraction the better.

_**XXXXXX**_

It was eight am and Stefan had been laying in the bed wide awake for about two hours, Elena is probably on some island with her husband forgetting,

everything about him and everything they've ever had. I need to get her out of my mind he thought. He quickly jumped out of bed, bumping his feet against

something that was under his bed. "What the hell is that?" He said reaching under the bed, he pulled out a heavy box, full of stuff. "What is this?" He said

sifting through it; he saw some pictures of him and some pictures of Elena and him when they were younger, and during their relationship. He looked through

some of the pictures smiling remembering the memories, their relationship only lasted three years and they were young but it was real to him, and he hopes

it was as real to her as it was to him. He kept looking through the box and looking at everything. He noticed some pictures of them during graduation, he was

wearing her graduation hat and she was wearing his, they both had huge smiles on their faces. He also saw pictures of them on their first vacation together,

her arms were wrapped around his waist and she was looking up at him, while his arms rested on her shoulders as he kissed her forehead. He also found the

teddy bear he won her at the carnival; he found everything her ever gave her, everything except the necklace he gave her on their first anniversary. She

probably threw it out. Why is he still thinking about her he thought. He grabbed his towel and jumped in the shower, the hot water and steam felt good

against his cold body. He got out of the shower and got dressed and walked out the door.

_**XXXXXX**_

He walked into the grill, got his keys from Tony and sat outside patiently waiting for Katherine.

"Hey." He heard Katherine say, she was wearing a tight short blue dress, and her curls were up in a ponytail.

He got up and gave her a hug. "You look beautiful." He said checking her out.

"I know, when do I not?" She asked winking at him.

"How was your night last night?" He asked.

She sighed. "Boring, there's nothing to do here. I don't know how you lived here for so long." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You should have

stayed over last night, we could of had way more fun." She said kissing him.

"Well I think we should eat, then maybe have some fun later today." He said pulling out her chair, gesturing her to sit down.

"So where have you been these past couple of months." She asked as he sat down.

"I've just been working a lot." He said looking through the menu.

"What about you? What are you even doing in Mystic falls?" He asked.

"I'm here for my cousin's wedding, you might know her since this town is so small. Her name is Elena Gilbert."

"What?" He said lowering his menu.

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter took me a while to write, in the next chapter you'll meet Elijah and Elena and Stefan will finally meet again, and soon you'll learn more about Katherine about why she was on her own when she was young and why she's the way she is. comments and suggestions always appreciated :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update, so I made this chapter a little longer hope you guys like it :)**

"Your cousin?" He said stunned. I should of known he thought furiously they look so similar I should of known.

"Yeah, we use to be close when we were young, but things happened and we lost contact until recently, somehow she got my number."

Stefan just stared at Katherine puzzled, he wondered why they resemble each other so much. What else doesn't he know about Katharine that he should know?

"What are you staring at?" She asked waving her hand over his face.

"Nothing, sorry." He said taking a sip of his water.

"So how do you know Elena?" She crossed her legs and leaned on the table her hazel eyes, locking with his green eyes.

"I dated her in high school and in college for like a year."

"And now you upgraded to me." She smirked.

She looked down at her phone noticing it was ringing. "Sorry, it's my boss I need to take this." She got up, sat down at an empty table a couple of tables

down from him. Stefan just stared at Katherine for ten minutes as she talked on the phone. Stefan started to become impatient; he needed to talk to her

about Elena, about her. He knows nothing about Katherine and that's something he wants to change. She walked towards him still talking on the phone. She

took a pen out of her purse and wrote on a napkin, she mouthed bye, kissed him, and walked to her car.

**_I have to go my boss is a real bitch and she wants me to do some paper work, maybe we can meet up later tonight? I'm in a different hotel room now its on the 5_****_th_****_ floor, room 107. I'll call you. _**

**_Xoxo Kat._**

She probably demanded a bigger hotel room he thought. He took the napkin put it in his pocket and asked the waiter if he can have his food to go. About

fifteen minutes later, he was in his car on his way home. His phone started to vibrate, struggling to get it out of his pocket he picked it up noticing it was

unknown number. "Hello?" He said wondering who it was.

* * *

Elena had been laying in bed wide awake all night, while Elijah peacefully slept all night with his arms around her holding her close. She gently escaped his

embrace, trying not to wake him. She picked up her towel, and walked towards the bathroom door trying to quietly open it. The door squeaked loudly, "Come

on." She whispered angrily looking behind her, noticing Elijah shifting around in bed.

"Good morning, honey." She heard as she was shutting the door, she opened the door and smiled.

"Hey." She whispered. "Sorry I woke you up, I'll be out soon I'm going to take a quick shower." She said playing with the doorknob.

"Okay, I love you." He said as he watched her close the door.

"Love you too." She said through the closed door. She turned the shower on, letting the cold water hit the shower floor. She jumped into the cold shower

hoping it will take away some of her tiredness, she faced the showerhead letting the cold water hit her face.

* * *

_June 2007_

_"Stefan, No!" She laughed as he pulled her leg, trying to pull her off the bed._

_"Come on!" He said pulling her to the floor, he tripped on her leg and fell on top of her. They both started loudly laughing, as he got up dragged her to the _

_bathroom._

_"Stop, please!" She said trying to subside her laughter._

_"Nope." He said swinging her over his shoulder._

_Elena started screaming, as he carried her to the bathroom and turned on the shower._

_He put her down and pushed her under the showerhead. "I think someone needs to cool off." He said laughing._

_"The water is freezing!" She said pulling him under the showerhead with her. "How does that feel huh?" She said laughing._

_"Amazing!" He said kissing her all over her face. "Wonderful." He said before he kissed her lips. She kissed him back smiling, has his lips touched hers. She _

_put her hands on his waist, trying to take his shirt off which was now sticking to his body, Stefan laughed enjoying all the trouble she was having._

_"Having a little trouble." He said pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the bathroom floor. _

_"Shut up." Elena said pouting her lips._

_Stefan laughed, and pulled her close. "I love you." He said looking down at her, water dripping down his face. "I will always, love you." _

_"I will always love you too." She said wrapping her arms around his neck "Always." She said kissing him. _

* * *

Elena combed her fingers through her hair, smiling at the memory. Bonnie was right she needed to talk to him, to get closure and move on with her life. She

got out of the shower, and rapped the towel around her body. She walked into their room noticing Elijah wasn't there. "Elijah?" she said looking around.

"Yes." He said walking into the room.

"Where were you?" She asked tightening the towel around her body.

"In the kitchen making coffee." He said looking at her puzzled. "Is everything all right?" He asked.

"Yes….." She said looking at him. "No…not really."

"Can we talk about it downstairs, after I get dressed?"

"Sure." He kissed her and walked out the door.

She closed the door behind him, and broke down. She couldn't believe she was still had feelings for Stefan, feelings that she knows she might never lose. I

can't shake him, why can't I shake him. I love Elijah, he's a wonderful person, and he's kind, he's so gentle and he understands, she thought. Stefan was all

that and more, well she thought he was until he just left her.

"Why did he leave?" She said whispering, I wouldn't have to be going through this if he just stayed. She wiped her tears got dressed and put her wet hair in a

bun. She walked downstairs and leaned against the railing quietly watching him. She walked towards the kitchen feeling the cold tile floor on her bare feet.

How I'm going to tell him I'm going to talk to Stefan…don't be nervous just tell him, she thought.

"It smells great, what are you making?" She asked leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Red velvet pancakes." He said mixing in the cake batter. "Your favorite." He leaned over the counter and kissed her.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked smiling back at her.

She bit her lip nervously wondering how she was going to get it out. "Uhhh…Well, I saw Stefan, at the hotel yesterday morning, and he was wondering if we

could catch up?" She said fibbing. "I just wanted to make sure its ok with you, if I go talk to him." He put the bowl down and looked at Elena.

"Stefan, your ex-boyfriend Stefan?" He asked with a stern voice.

"Yes, if you don't want me too I won't." She said anxiously.

"No, its just weird he ran into you, on our wedding day, well...the day we were suppose to get married." He said perplexed.

"Yeah, I know." She said laughing nervously.

"Its up to you, if you want to go." He picked up the bowl and smiled. "I trust you, you're my wife, after all a relationship is based on trust." He said pouring

some of the batter in a pan. "When you see him, tell him I said thanks for letting you go because I would of never found you." He said kissing her again.

She tensely smiled and walked back up the stairs. "I'm going to cleaning up the room, it's a mess call me if you need me."

"Alright, I'll call you when breakfast is ready." He said throwing some dirty dishes in the sink.

She entered their room and picked up her phone from the dresser. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She whispered. She looked through her contacts, and

clicked on Damon. The phone started to ring, and Elena was starting to become anxious. "I shouldn't be doing this." She said biting her nails, the phone rang

for the fourth time and she was about to hang up. "Hello?" She heard Damon say through the phone. "Elena?"

"Hey Damon." She said awkwardly.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine, I'm sorry I'm calling you so early." She said apologetic.

"I was just…ummm…I'm was just." She said stuttering.

"You were just what?" He asked annoyed.

"I was just wondering, if I can have Stefan number?" She held her breath waiting for what his answer might be; he's probably wondering why I would want

Stefan's number, and she was right.

"Why do you need his number?" He asked.

"I need to talk to him." She exclaimed.

"My baby bro's back in town, and your wedding gets cancelled." He said rudely

"How convenient is that, don't be a little floozy Miss. Gilbert or should I say Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Shut up, Damon I just need to talk to him." She said angrily.

"His number hasn't changed, do you still remember it?" He asked, sighing into the phone.

"No." She lied; she didn't want to hear anymore-smart remarks so she pretended she didn't remember. She should've known Stefan wouldn't change his

number he hates change. He gave her the number and as always Damon had to add one last smart remark.

"So do you want me to tell everyone the wedding redo is officially cancelled, since your trying to get back in my brother's pants?"

She rolled her eyes, and got really pissed off.

"Fuck off Damon, I don't know why Bonnie ever fell for you." She said cruelly and hung up the phone. "Asshole!" She took a deep breath and pulled the hair

tie out of her hair, letting her wet hair fall down her back. She started to dial Stefan's number her hands shook as she hit the numbers on dial pad of her

touch screen phone. She laid on the bed, letting everything she was about to do sink in. The phone rang, each ring making her more and more nervous.

"Hello?" She heard him say, her heart skipping a beat.

"Stef…Stef…Stefan." She said nervously.

"Elena!" He said shocked.

She can't be nervous, don't be nervous she thought be strong. "Do you still want to talk? Then lets talk but it can't be anywhere public."

"Uhhh…okay?" He said puzzled by her attitude. "Can you meet me at the boarding house?" He asked politely.

"Sure." She said calming her mood, feeling guilty on how polite he's being after the attitude she just gave him. "I'll be there in an hour."

* * *

**_xxxxx_**

Stefan sat on the nervously waiting for Elena to come she'll be here any moment. He was so nervous he didn't even eat his breakfast. He went up to his room

grabbing the box of stuff; Elena left him when they broke up. He picked up the box and headed down the stairs, when he heard someone knocking on the

door. He put the box down on top of the coffee table, took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi." He said stepping back gesturing her to come in.

"Hey." She said examining the house "I can see nothings changed." She said smiling remembering all of the memories she had in the house. She sat on the

couch, and looked up at him.

"You hungry?" He asked. "I bought some breakfast and I haven't touched it, and I'm willing to share." He said smiling.

"No thanks, I just ate breakfast." She said smiling back at him. "So how have you been? I heard you moved to New York." She said playing with her necklace.

He noticed she held her necklace with her left hand and saw she was only wearing her engagement ring. "I've been good, I got a job as a writer for a sports

magazine." He said sitting next to her.

"That great." She smiled and held his hand "You've always talked about becoming a writer or a doctor." She held on to his hand tighter. "I'm glad you

succeeded in one of those careers."

He looked at her hand in his and smiled. "Thank you, it's not exactly the type of writer I wanted to be but it something. I'm also going to medical school to

become a pediatrician, so I haven't given up on my doctor dreams." He gazed into her brown eyes, and remembered just the day before; those brown eyes

were full of tears as she pleading him to get out of her hotel room.

"What about you?" He asked. "I remember you loved to write."

She smiled. "I still do but here in Mystic falls there isn't a lot of demand for writers, so I became a Kindergarten teacher."

"Well you do love kids." He added.

"Yeah, I love my job, the kids are great." She smiled.

Stefan looked down at their hands, her left hand in his right. "I'm not trying to be rude, but why aren't you wearing your wedding ring?"

She pulled her hand away from his, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "My wedding was postponed, because of the rain, I'm getting married in two

weeks." She said avoiding his gaze. She got up from the couch. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said quickly walking away.

He watched her walk to bathroom and combed his hands through his hair. "That was so stupid of me to ask." He said talking to himself. They both avoided

talking about what happened the day before but he knew he had to get it out of the way. He'll talk to her about it when she comes out of the bathroom. He

heard the bathroom door opened and saw Elena walk out.

She walked out of the bathroom with her phone in her hand. "I'm sorry Stefan but I need to go, the wedding planner just texted me and said I need to meet

up with her." She said rushing towards the door.

"Elena, wait." She looked over he shoulder her hair sticking to her cheek. "What?"

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked. "We didn't really get to talk, and I wanted to show you something."

She nodded her head and smiled. "Sure."

He grinned. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." She said hugging him.

**So what do you guys think, whats going to happen with Stefan and Katherine and Stefan and Elena? Elijah is so nice. Comments and suggestions always appreciated :)**

**A/N: I was going to make Elena's fiance Matt but he been through so much on the show I couldn't. :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Finally got to add a new chapter hope you guys like it.** _

_**a/n I added a quote from the notebook let see if any of you guys catch it ;)**  
_

Hugging Elena felt right, once she was in his arms he never wanted to let her go. He never wanted to lose her, not again and that's

something he'll make sure will never happen. He had to have Elena is in his life even if it only was as friends, it was better then not having

her in his life at all. Even if he was going to spend his life seeing her happy with another man, seeing her have kids, when the whole time

he's going to wish that man was him. He wished he never walked out on her because if he hadn't, they would have been happily married.

Stefan went up to his room, opening his closet door; he searched for something on the top shelf of closet which is probably now covered in

cobwebs, and dust. He found the small box exactly how he left it; though it was a little dusty he opened the box staring at the ring inside. "I

should have just asked her when I had the chance, and now its too late." He said taking the ring out the box. He examined the ring it wasn't

compared to the ring she had now. It took Stefan a year to save up to buy her that ring. It was a two-karat diamond ring, on a silver band

surrounded by tiny diamonds, and engraved inside was their anniversary date with an infinite sign next to it. He placed the ring back in the

box and headed back down stairs. He placed the jewelry box into the old box of stuff of Elena's stuff and walked to the kitchen. He went to

go eat his breakfast, when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and saw it was Katharine.

"We need to make up for the time we've lost." She said throwing herself at him and kissing him.

* * *

Elena quickly drove to the wedding planners office all the way on the other side of town She grabbed her purse from the back seat, locked

her car and ran up the stairs of the building. Once she got on the elevator, she leaned against the elevator wall and closed her eyes. Today

has been so crazy she thought, the elevator doors open and she saw Elijah talking to the wedding planner. "Thank you so much, Gwyneth."

He said, as he heard the elevator doors open. "Babe, there's been an opening, we can get married this Saturday isn't that great."

"Yeah." She said breathless.

He squeezed her hands and smiled at her. "We finally get to be husband and wife." He kissed her forehead and led her to Gwyneth's office.

From the minute she entered the building Elena felt like there were bricks tied around her feet, the more she walked the heavier they got.

When she heard they were getting married this weekend, it was like bricks fell on top of her chest. They sat down across Gwyneth's desk and

she started to explain how the wedding day was going to go. Elena was in another world, not paying any mind to what Gwyneth was saying.

Thoughts just raced into her head. Two weeks was the perfect time for me to figure things out, now I only have five days. She combed her

fingers through her hair. I also promised to see Stefan tomorrow; maybe when I see him I'll figure everything out. Hopefully. I mean

everything was so rushed we didn't even get to talk; maybe everything will clear up when we talk tomorrow. Yes, everything will be fine by

tomorrow she thought optimistically. I just need sometime to get away from everything.

"…And I checked the weather for Saturday, no chance of rain." Gwyneth said smiling at Elena. "So now we can give you the perfect wedding,

Elena."

Elena was still distracted by her own thoughts, but when she heard the wedding planner say her name she snapped out of it. She looked at

her wide eyed and smiled. "Yes, thank you so much." She said standing up, shaking her hand.

"See you on Saturday." Elijah added, also shaking her hand. They got into the elevators and Elijah just stared at Elena, hoping she would say

something but she didn't. "You okay, honey?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, I just need sometime to myself you know before the wedding." She looked up at him and smiled. "Is that alright?"

"You can spend time with your friends before the wedding, and I'll be out of town for a couple of days." She said squeezing his hand.

"Just a few days, I'll be at the hotel Friday morning."

"Okay." He said smiling "I'm going to miss you, but that will just make for an amazing wedding day...and night." He said putting his arms

around her waist and kissing her.

"I can't believe you have made me wait six months, thank god I only have to wait a few more days." He said kissing her neck.

"Stop!" She said pushing him back "Or I'll make you wait a whole year." She said smiling.

"I don't think you can even wait that long." He said laughing.

"You should never underestimate the power of a woman." She said as the elevator doors open.

"Honey, all you've talked about since we got engaged is having children." He said as they walked toward their cars. "So I think I win this

round." He said unlocking his car.

"There are many others way to have children now a days Elijah." She glared at him and smiled "Don't test me." She said getting into the car

and driving away.

* * *

Katherine was already half way done with unbuttoning Stefan shirt, when he pushed her off of him and closed the door. "Are you crazy I

could have had a guest here, you can't just barge into my house and expect me to sleep with you the minute you enter." He said buttoning

up his shirt.

"And why not, you know you love it." She said pushing him on the couch and unbuttoning his shirt again, she kissed down his chest, and

Stefan rested his head back on the couch and sighed. Katherine had a way of seducing him and having her way with him, every time. She

griped on to his hair, and kissed his lips.

"I can't do this." He said trying to escape her embrace.

"Just relax, Stefan." She said kissing his neck.

"I know nothing about you." He said putting his hands on her waist.

She settled next to him on the couch, and looked at him angrily. "What the hell do you want from me Stefan?" She said fixing her clothes.

"So after sleeping with me for a year now you want to know me!" She said yelling at him.

He didn't expect, what she said to hit that hard but it did. "I'm so sorry, I care about you I really do." He said putting his hand on her cheek.

"I just want to know more about you."

She flicked his hand off her cheek and started to yell. "What do you want know? You want to know that the reason I've been living on my

own since I was sixteen was because I got pregnant!" She said her voice cracking. "And that I was dumb enough to think that the guy who

got me pregnant would of stayed with me and help me take care of the baby." Stefan held on to her hand and intertwined his fingers in hers

and wiped the tear that was coming down her face with his free hand. "I thought I was going to be able to take care of her, but I couldn't my

parents wanted nothing to do with her." He gazed into her eyes seeing how hurt she was. "Their fake perfect little family couldn't have a

pregnant daughter, so for almost a whole year I was homeschooled and locked up in my room." She said gasping as more tears fell down her

face. "They forced me to give her up for adoption, when they knew I wanted to keep her." She said through gritted teeth. "But their perfect

family, couldn't afford to ruin their perfect reputation." Katherine started to sob even worse her words becoming barley understandable. "I've

loved that little girl since the minute I found out I was pregnant, and when I finally got to hold her she was ripped away from my arms." She

said wiping her tears. "She was perfect, she was beautiful and I already had a name picked out for her." Stefan saw a little smile form as

Katherine talked about her daughter. "Amandla Cataleya Peirce." Her smile grew even bigger when she mention her name, and Stefan could

see just by the way Katherine talked about her daughter she would of done anything to keep her. "Amandla is the zulu word for power and I

knew she had lots of it because of the way she use to kick me." She said laughing "Plus any daughter of mine, I know would grow up to be

strong and powerful, Cataleya was after my favorite flower the Cattleya orchid." Stefan smiled back at Katherine and squeezed her hand

tightly. Stefan always wondered why Katherine had so many orchids around her apartment back in New York, and now he knew why.

"That's beautiful." He said rubbing his thumb gently on her cheek. " Have you ever tried to contact her adoptive parents?" He said furrowing

his eyebrows.

"I left a note under her blanket the day I left the hospital, Letting her adoptive parents know to tell her I love her, and to always remind her

of that and I…" She started to cry, and Stefan wrapped her up in his arms and rested his chin on her head. "…I hope she lives a long and

happy life with her new parents, and I also wrote my contact information." She wrapped her arms around Stefan's waist and rested her head

on his shoulder. "Before I left the hospital I was able to take a picture with her, the nurses were nice enough to give me two copies so I took

one and put the another one in the envelope with the note. On the back of the picture I wrote,

**_Amandla Cataleya Pierce, I will always love you._**

**_Love,_**

**_Mommy Katherine._**

"I was hoping to get a phone call or letter from them, but by the time I got home, my phone number was changed so I was never able to

receive a phone call, but I doubt they ever called because I wrote my address down and I never received a letter, so they probably never

planned on contacting me." She lifted her head up and looked Stefan in the eyes. "I just wish I got to really meet her, you know see her

grow up."

"You still can, we can try and find her."

She looked at him puzzled. "We?"

"Yes, we. I wanted to get to know you, and now I know you…well somewhat."

"I at least owe you some help in finding you daughter." He said rubbing her thigh.

Katherine smiled and put her hand on his. "Thank you Stefan, you're an amazing friend."

Stefan stood up and stretched his arm out to help her up; she gently placed her hand in his and got up.

"Come on, its late you can stay here tonight I'll let you borrow one of my old shirts." He said and they headed up to his room. He opened his

dresser drawer and pulled out one of his old shirts. Katherine took it from his hand and headed to the bathroom, a few minutes later she was

out of the bathroom with his shirt on and her long brown hair resting messily over her shoulders.

"You look just like Elena." He whispered.

"What?" She said cocking her head sideways.

"Nothing." He said looking away from her.

"Stefan what did you say about Elena?" She said walking towards him.

"Nothing…Nothing" He said sitting on the bed.

She sat next to him on the bed and she grabbed his face making him face her.

"So I pour my heart out to you, but I get nothing in return." She said annoyed.

"Whatever, Stefan." She laid down and turned the opposite way, so she didn't face him.

He kissed her cheek, said goodnight and went to turn off the light when he heard Katherine say something.

"I know you still love Elena." She said turning around locking her eyes with his.

"How did you figure out?" He asked.

"Well when I asked you about her your face lit up. And sometimes when you look at me… listen, a woman just knows when a man looks into

her eyes and sees someone else." She said smiling at him.

"And I finally figured it out when I told you, Elena was my cousin."

"I'm sorry." He said remorseful. "Please don't think that I only started to date you because you looked like Elena. I really do care about you

Katherine, its just I never stopped loving her."

Katherine moved closer to him, laying her head on his arm. "Elena is a lucky girl, to have someone like you, love her as much as you do."

Stefan smiled but it quickly disappeared when he remembered Elena is getting married. "She's suppose to come over tomorrow so we can

talk, but she's getting married I have no chance in getting her back." He said frowning.

"With those seductive green eyes of yours you can have any girl you want back." She said smiling at him.

"You think so." He said playing with her hair.

"What do you think got me to date you in the first place? It wasn't just your charm." She said laughing.

"And all this time I thought you liked me for many other reasons." He said pouting his lips.

Katherine laughed. "Oh but I do Mr. Salvatore, I love your charm, I love how much you care for other people, not to mention your pretty

sexy." She said laughing.

She leaned close to him, and kissed him slowly, she put her hand on his neck pulling him closer. Stefan responded by putting his hand on her

waist. She kissed him even slower and smiled.

"I'm going to miss these times, but I'm not going to be your rebound girl." She said rubbing his neck. "I think we're better off just being

friends."

"Me too." Stefan said.

Katherine kissed him one last time, and laid on his chest. "Goodnight Stefan."

"Goodnight Kat." He said turning off the light, and kissing her forehead.

* * *

**_xxxx_**

Elena was at Stefan house by nine am, she wanted to get of town as early as she could, and she also wanted to get this talk done and over

with. She knocked on the door and waited for a couple minutes noticing nobody was answering. She opened the door and looked around the

living room. "Stefan?" She said heading up the stairs.

"Stefan?" She said opening the door to his room. She saw Stefan laying on his bed and a woman lying on his chest. "Oh my god." She said

shocked.

"Elena?" He said stunned.

"I'm sorry." She said backing up.

"Elena wait." Katherine said getting up from the bed.

"Katherine." Elena said with a shaky voice.

"I got to go." She said running down the stairs.

Katherine ran down the stairs after her.

"Elena!" She yelled.

"What?" She said turning around.

"Go talk to Stefan, he needs to talk to you." Katherine said.

"Why should I? I can see you two are busy." Elena said furiously.

"We're not together." Katherine screamed. "We're just friends."

"Whatever, Katherine." She said walking out the door.

**I love the growing friendship between, Stefan and Katherine. Elena seems a little jealous of their relationship. hmmmmmm**

**Hoped you guys like this chapter comments and suggestions always appreciated. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is a little crazy hope you guys like it! :)**_

"You're not going anywhere." She said grabbing her arm and pulling her back inside.

"Let go of me Katherine. Why do you even care so much?" She said ripping Katherine's hands off of her.

"I kind of don't. Really." She said shaking her head.

"Hell, I wish Stefan would forget all about you and stay with me."

Elena rolled her eyes and walked back towards the door.

"But its obvious that he still loves you, and you love him." Katherine said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not-." Elena said turning around.

"Save me the bull shit Elena cause you know you still are. Or you wouldn't be wasting your time coming here to talk to him. If I'm wrong

then walk out that door right now." She arched her eyebrow and looked at Elena straight in the eyes.

"Thought so." She said heading up the stairs.

"I just need closure." Elena told her.

"Right, right…closure...whatever." Katherine said still walking up the stairs.

Elena sat on the couch playing with her fingers. I'm so stupid. She thought, just barging in here. She pushed her hair back in frustration. She

was about to get up in leave, when she realized that if she doesn't get this talk over with now, she will never get the closure she needs, and

she's always going wonder why Stefan left her. She looked down at her phone checking the time, it was about to be 9:30 and she was

planning to be out of town by ten. "Guess that's not going to happen." She said out loud.

"Guess what's not going to happen?" Katherine asked.

She saw Katherine coming down the stairs. Her long hair in a messy bun, heels and purse in hand, and she was still wearing Stefan's shirt. I

use to wear that shirt, she thought.

"None of your business." She said with a little rage in her voice.

Katherine laughed it off and opened the door. "Bye cuz."

"Hey Katherine, how do you know Stefan?" Elena asked.

"None of your business." She said mimicking Elena.

Katherine smiled and winked at Elena. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said closing the door.

Elena rolled her eyes, and just laughed to herself, she hasn't changed same old Katherine.

Elena settled her self comfortably on the couch remembering some of the memories she and Stefan had on the couch. She looked up noticing

a box on the coffee table; the box looked a lot like the box she left here when she a Stefan broke up. She looked into the box and took out

some old pictures. She saw pictures of them when Stefan first asked her to the dance, pictures of graduation, and pictures when they were

on vacation. "We were so happy." She whispered. She looked into the box and saw the bear and the koala he won her at the carnival. She

kept digging through the box and picked up a tiny box, she didn't recognize.

She threw the tiny box back when she heard Stefan's voice. "Elena, I'm so sorry." She heard Stefan say as they came down the stairs.

"I-" He started but Elena got up from the couch and cut him off.

"You don't have to explain yourself." She said shyly looking at him.

"You're here early." He said smiling at her

"Yeah sorry, I should of called first but the door was open so I came in." She said looking at the ground.

"You hungry?" He asked walking towards the kitchen.

"A little." She said.

"Good." He smiled. "Because I remember how much you use to love my egg sandwiches." He took the eggs out of the refrigerator and

started to cook. About ten minutes later they were eating their sandwiches quietly at the kitchen counter. Elena finished her sandwich and

went to wash the dishes in the sink.

"You don't have too, I'll just put them in the dish washer." Stefan said getting up from the table.

"Its fine, you cooked it's the least I can do." He took the plate from her hand, and Elena jumped when she felt Stefan's hand on hers. She

looked up at him, his face inches from hers.

Stefan fought the urge to just take her and kiss her. "Its alright, I'll get it later." Stefan just stared at her, god he missed her. He brushed a

lose hair away from her face, and she looked down. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." He said pulling his hand back.

"Its fine." She said nervously. She walked back to the couch and sat down.

"I see you saw the box." He said sitting next to her.

"There's a lot memories in that box." She said looking at him.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

"Why did you leave me?" She blurted out, her voice cracking.

"What?" He said playing with a lose thread on his pants.

"Why did you leave me?" She said more firmly.

"I loved you and you just left, when I needed you."

"Why!" She yelled.

"Elena I never stopped loving you, and I will never stop loving you. But when we got into that car accident I couldn't handle it. I hurt you, I

promised your parents to keep you safe, and I broke that promise. He said grabbing her hands.

"So you decide to move to a different state! Believe it or not Stefan you leaving me, hurt more then the injures from the car accident." She

said tears coming down her face.

"I know and I'm sorry, and you don't know how much I regret it." Seeing Elena like this broke his heart.

"Elena I love you, I love you so so much." He said looking at her, her eyes full of tears.

"I should go." She said getting up picking up her bag and heading towards the door. When she opened the door, and saw a huge rainstorm.

She was about to run outside when Stefan grabbed her and pulled her back into the living room.

"I'm not letting you drive in this rain." He said letting go of her.

Elena just stared at him, and sat back down on the couch.

"I'm sorry." Stefan didn't know what else to say but sorry, he knew saying sorry wasn't going to fix her broken heart, but what else could he

say. He decided to leave Elena alone and walked to the kitchen to finish putting the dishes in the dishwasher. When he was done, he noticed

Elena crying on the couch. He headed up to his room and decided to leave her alone, she'll talk to him when she's ready.

Elena laid on the couch hoping to get some sleep, hoping that when she wakes up this would of all been a dream.

* * *

**_XXXX_**

Elena woke up, and looked around remembering she was still at Stefan's house. Nope it wasn't a dream she thought, she walked to the

windows seeing it was dark and that there was still a huge storm.

"Elena?" She heard Stefan calling her. She was still upset with Stefan but being upset with him wasn't going to change anything, and not

talking to him would just make things worse.

"Yeah?" She said wiping her tears and fixing her hair.

Stefan entered the living room and smiled. "You've been sleeping all day its almost nine o'clock."

"Really, oh my god, I was suppose to be heading out of town this morning, and now this rain is not going to let me." She said looking out the

window.

" I checked the weather they said the storm won't stop until tomorrow night. Where were you supposed to go?" Stefan asked curiously.

"I really don't know." She said laughing. "I was just going to head out, and figure it out from there. I just need sometime for myself, I

haven't had time for myself in a long time." She said sitting back on the couch.

"Well you can stay here, until tomorrow if you want." He said sitting back next to her.

"I doubt this rain is going to let me go anywhere, so thank you." She said smiling at him.

"I'm going to get my suitcase, I'll be right back."

Stefan grabbed her hand "I got it, it's pouring out."

"Thank you." She said passing him the keys.

"No problem." He said walking out the door.

While she waited for her suitcase, Elena stared at the box in front of her remembering the tiny jewelry box she found. She took the jewelry

box out and examined it. It's not what I think it is, it's just probably earrings or something, she thought. She opened the box, gasping at the

sight of the engagement ring. It was perfect; it was simple and elegant just like the engagement ring she always wanted. She appreciated

the engagement ring Elijah gave her, but the diamond was huge, the ring was too flashy and caught everyone's attention. Elena was a simple

girl, with simple taste. She quickly put the box in her sweater pocket, when she heard Stefan opening the door.

"Wow, it's pouring like crazy out there." He came in with her suitcase in hand, and his clothes soaking wet.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I made you go out there." She said taking the suitcase from him.

"You seem to be apologizing a lot, when I the one who should be." He said frowning at her.

She looked at him, and they just silently stared at each other for a few moments.

"I made dinner its still on the stove, so you can help yourself." Stefan said breaking the silence. "I'm going to take a shower and get out of

these wet clothes." He said pulling on his wet shirt. "Let me take your suitcase to the guest room." He took the suitcase from her hand and

headed up the stairs.

* * *

**_XXXX _**

Elena took a quick shower, and changed into her pajamas. She went down the hall to Stefan's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard him say. When she saw him, he was shirtless just wearing his sweatpants. He body looked perfect, years have passed

but nothing has changed his body stayed perfectly chiseled. Elena bit her lip. She missed him, she missed being with him she missed their

relationship.

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay here for the night, and thanks for dinner it was really good." She said smiling.

"No problem, and I'm glad you liked it." He said smiling back at her.

She just stared at him her lips quivering, trying to get the words out. "I found the engagement ring." She said taking the box out of her

pocket. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked her voice in a low whisper.

He just stared at her his eyes full of sorrow. "I was planning to, but then we got into the car accident, and I…I didn't know what to do. I

didn't know if you still were going to want to marry after all that happen." He said walking towards her.

"Of course I would of, I loved you Stefan and nothing was going to change that, but you had your chance and you didn't take it." She said

tears falling down her face. "I wanted to marry you Stefan, I never saw myself marrying anyone else but you." She said grabbing his hand.

"But now it's too late." She whispered.

"I still don't see myself with anyone but you Elena." He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her. "I love you."

He said with his lips still on hers. "I love you so so much." Elena wrapped her hands around his neck pulling herself as close as she possibly

could towards him. They kissed each other with urgency, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, gripping on to him

tightly, her lips never leaving his. He carried her to the bed, and sat her down. He was still standing up just gazing down at her. "Your so

beautiful." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you, I never want to lose you, not again." He brushed her cheek gently with his thumb, he finally had her again and never wanted to let

her go.

"I love you too, I've never stopped loving you." She said looking up at him; she laid back on the bed pulling him on top of her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "I love you." She whispered bringing her lips up to his.

_**Stefan and Elena are finally together again, what do you guys think is going to happen? I love reading your comments so comments and suggestions are always appreciated. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry it took me so long to update I've been a little busy with school. I hope to post the next chapter soon. :) I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

Stefan kissed her lips gently; she put her hands on his chest and let her hands explore his body. Familiarizing herself with a body she once

was familiar with. He kissed her neck and she dug her nails into his back. "I've missed you." She whispered.

She felt his soft lips kiss up her neck and his cool breathe on her ear. "You don't know how much I've missed you babe." He said into her ear.

She caressed his face, and smiled. He kissed her and she lost herself in his lips, she felt his hands under her shirt taking it off. She lifted

herself up closer to him tangling her legs in his; and she felt his lips smile on hers. "Mmm" he hummed. She smiled back at him and

massaged his back with her hands. "That feels good." He said as she brought her hands down towards his ribs.

"Make love to me." She said quietly into his ear. He brushed her dark brown hair out of her face and just gazed at her. He finally had her, all

of her, and it was like they never were apart. "I love you." He said playing with her hair. "I love you too." She said clasping her hands around

his neck. "Always."

* * *

_**xxxxxx**_

She woke up with blankets and Stefan's arms tangled around her. "Good morning." He said kissing her ear.

"Good morning." She turned around and kissed him slowly; letting herself enjoy the moment they had together. "Last night was amazing.

Perfect." She touched his cheek, and he kissed her forehead. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked getting up from the bed. She

grabbed his arm and pulled him back to bed. "You!" She said hers lips covering his. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Anytime you

want." He said laughing.

* * *

_**xxxxxx**_  
It was twelve in the afternoon and Elena jumped out of shower to a steamed filled room. Stefan was already downstairs making lunch; she

smiled every time she thought about Stefan. She felt like a love struck teenager, nothing could make her unhappy while she was with Stefan.

She wrapped her towel around her body, and wrapped another towel around her wet hair. She went to the guest room grabbing some of her

clothes and putting them on, she brushed her damp hair and headed down the stairs. She snuck up on Stefan from behind and wrapped her

arms around his waist.

"Hey, beautiful." He said turning around and looking at her. "I have some good news and bad news?" He said smirking at her.

She looked at him and laughed. "I know that smirk Stefan, what did you do?" She asked happily.

"Welllll….." He laughed.

She tried to hide her smile, because she knows that these situations always led to little surprises and she was getting anxious, she wanted to

know what he's done and she wanted to know now.

"Close your eyes." He said putting his hands over her eyes and leading her towards the dining room.

"Stefan what is it?" She anxiously put her hands on his trying to take his hands off her eyes.

"Not yet." He laughed. "Like I said before I have good news and bad news. The bad news is I wasn't able to make lunch, because I was a

little busy. The good news is I was able to buy lunch and do this instead"

He took his hands off her eyes, and she saw a room filled with pictures, their pictures. There were pictures everywhere, on the walls, and

hanging from ceiling. Elena gasped, as her eyes scanned the room. "Follow me." She heard Stefan say as he grabbed her hand and led her to

the first couple of pictures. Stefan let go of her hand and stood behind her holding on to her waist, and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Sixth grade when we first met, you came over to work on our science project that day, and my parents just had to take a picture of the first

friend I made when we moved here." She laughed intertwining her fingers in Stefan's. "Look how little we were. What the hell was I thinking

wearing that." Stefan smiled. "I thought you looked beautiful." She looked up, and saw a picture hanging from the ceiling. "Is that bubba?"

She asked looking at the picture. "It is." She laughed recalling the summer before seventh grade when she and Stefan found a bulldog

behind their middle school. "Remember when we tried to hide it from our parents, and tried to keep him as our pet." Stefan nodded. "It

would of worked too if you hadn't left my room door opened." She laid her head back on his chest and laughed. "I'm sorry. It was horrible

putting up those found dog posters, he was gone the next day."

"You cried for a whole day." He said remembering, Elena crying on his shoulder and not knowing what to do.

"I was so disappointed when we gave him back because I thought I was going to be able to keep him, I was more disappointed when I found

out his name was Charlie." She said grabbing the picture again and looking at it. "Look how big he was, he looked way more like a Bubba

then a Charlie, Charlie was a name for like a teacup Yorkie not a huge American bulldog."

"True." He laughed.

"The next day, you brought me a little toy bulldog, with a tag that said Bubba on it. You know how to always make a girl feel better Stefan."

She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we can finish looking at these pictures later I don't want the food to get cold." He grabbed her hand and led her to a table filled

with food, strawberries dip in chocolate with whip cream on the side, red velvet pancakes, wine and chocolate kisses placed all around the

table.

"Take a seat my love." He said pulling out the chair.

"Why thank you kind sir." She laughed.

Stefan took a seat next to her and grabbed a chocolate kiss. "Kiss?"

"Don't mind if I do." Elena said getting up from her seat, she sat on Stefan's lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave soft kiss on the lips.

"Everything is perfect when I'm with you." She said looking at him and smiling.

"Just perfect." She said kissing him again.

_**Stefan and Elena are so cute! Its too bad nothing perfect ever lasts. :(**_

_**I love your comments from the last chapter you guys are amazing!**_

_**I love to know what you guys thought of this chapter comments and suggestions are always appreciated.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, again I apologize for the long awaited updates. I'm glad you guys haven't given up on my story because I take forever to update. You guys are awesome. :)**_

_**bringing back some characters in this chapter hope you guys like it. :)**_

"Those pancakes were amazing." She said laying back on the chair.

"I'm so full." She rested her hands on her stomach, and looked to Stefan sitting next to her. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He said leaning over and kissing her. Elena stood up never breaking their kiss, guiding him around so he was leaning against the table. She moved the plates aside, pushed him down on to the table, and climbed on top of him placing her knees on the table on either side of him.

"Close your eyes." She whispered seductively.

"I like where this is going." He said as he did what he was told.

She grabbed a handful of whip cream, slapped it on his face, jumped off the table and ran towards the kitchen dying of laughter.

"You didn't." He said running after her.

"I did." She yelled from across the kitchen.

"This means war Elena!" He grabbed the syrup bottle from the kitchen counter and squirted it towards her getting it all over her shirt.

"Oh so we're playing dirty now? Okay." She opened the refrigerator door grab a carton of eggs and started throwing it at him one buy one. Stefan tried shielding himself with his arm as he grabbed the pancake mix from the cupboard, which was no help to him at all. He was already covered in eggshells and yoke; he opened the bag of pancake mix and grabbed a fistful of it chucking it at her face.

"You got it up my nose." She shrieked. She ran towards him trying to snatch the pancake mix from his hands, but she slipped on egg yoke and crashed into him making him slip and fall to the floor. The pancake mix fell next to them, Elena grabbed two handfuls of the mix and chucked at his face.

"Doesn't feel so nice to get it up your nose does it." She said laughing.

Stefan wiped the mix from his face, and smiled as he broke an egg on top of Elena's head. "Not so funny now are you." He said amused.

"I surrender." She said stand up and putting her hands up.

"And the food fight champion of the world is-" Stefan announced but he was cut off, by syrup dripping down his face.

"Me. Elena Gilbert!" She announced mocking him.

"Fine, fine. You win." He said getting up from the floor.

"What's my prize?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"A whole day and night of me." He said bringing his lips down to hers.

"Sounds great." She said kissing him.

"But I think we should clean up this mess first." She grabbed the broom and handed it to him.

"I wipe you sweep." She said grabbing the cleaning products out of the kitchen closet.

"Uggghhh" Stefan groaned.

"Hey! Don't complain just think of all the fun we'll have in the shower later." She smiled.

* * *

**_xxxx_**

Elena picked up all the dirty clothes in the bathroom and put them in the washing machine.

"We made such a huge mess." She said brushing her hands together.

She put her wet hair up in a bun, put her jeans on and borrowed a button up shirt from Stefan's closet.

"Hey." She said when she heard Stefan enter the bathroom.

"You look beautiful babe." He put his hands in her back jean pockets bring her closer to him. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. She knew that every time he told her she's beautiful he meant it, because he not only use to tell her when she was all dressed up, but when she was sick and looked like a mess.

"And I think you're oh so sexy." She smirked and lifted herself on her tippy toes to kiss him. He took his hand out of her pockets and put them to her waist bringing her body closer to his. She broke the kiss, resting her head against his chest.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said as he rested his chin on her head. "Very much."

"I never got to finish seeing those pictures." She said looking up at him.

"Can I see the rest of them?" She asked.

He nodded, intertwined his fingers in hers and led her out the room.

* * *

**_xxxx_**

"Are you sure your ready to tell everyone?" Damon asked as he looked at Bonnie incomplete shock.

"Hmmm." She nodded. "I'm sixteen weeks and I'm started to show, and the doctor said that there's little chance of me miscarrying so I'm ready." She smiled.

"We're ready to let everyone know." She said putting her hands on her small baby bump. "Are you ready to tell everyone?" She asked nervously.

"No." He said sternly.

"Because I don't want everyone to know that we're not only having baby, but I want everyone to know that I have the honor of you accepting to become my wife." He said getting down on one knee.

"Baby, will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the small jewelry box.

She instantly started crying and smiled. "Yes." She said breathlessly.

Damon stood up and placed the ring on her finger. "I love you." He said kissing her.

"I love you, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you babe." She said kissing him again.

"Come on." He said grabbing her hand and heading out the door.

"Where are we going? She asked.

"To see Stefan he's probably heading to New York soon, and I want him to know before he leaves." He unlocked the car doors and opened her door for her.

"Maybe we should call him first, he might be busy." She laughed at how excited Damon was getting.

"I doubt it." He said getting in the car.

* * *

**_xxxx_**

Damon didn't even bother knocking he just barged right in using his own key to get into the house.

"Are you sure, we should be here?" Bonnie asked when she noticed a car that looked a lot like Elena's in the driveway. It was nothing she thought maybe she's just paranoid Elena said she was leaving town for a couple of days and that was two days ago.

"Its fine, come on." He said grabbing her hand.

"Stefan?" He yelled walking into the house; he quickly walked to the living room when he heard the TV.

"Hey Stef." He said entering the living room. "Me and Bonnie wanted to tell you something..."

Bonnie and Damon saw a woman lying on Stefan's chest.

"Elena?" Bonnie said surprised.

Elena looked at Bonnie nervously, she knows that Bonnie will never judge her for being here with Stefan, but Damon will which made her more nervous because he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"What are you guys doing here?" Stefan asked politely.

"Its nothing, its fine, we'll see you later lets go Damon." She said grabbing his hand trying to pull him out of the living room."

"No, its fine." Elena said sitting up on the couch.

"See its fine Bonnie, we should just tell them." Damon said.

"Tell us what?" They asked in unison.

"We're engaged." Bonnie said with a smile as she showed her ring.

"That's great." Elena said getting up and hugging her, she might not always get along with Damon but she knows that he's a good guy and truly loves and cares for Bonnie.

"Congratulations, guys." Stefan said patting his brothers back."Welcome to our little family." He said hugging Bonnie.

"Talking about family, we decided to start extending it a little early." She put her hands under her stomach to reveal her small bump.

"Are you serious?" Elena asked excited.

"Yes." Bonnie laughed.

"Oh my god, congratulations." She said hugging her again.

"I finally get to be Uncle Stefan." He smiled.

"Yes, you're finally going to get to be an uncle." She said smiling back at him.

"Elena, I'm glad you're here, Caroline and I are going to go out, kind of like a girls day would you like to come?"

This was Elena's chance to escape, to let Bonnie and Caroline know what she's feeling. How she was feeling about Elijah, the wedding, and how she was feeling about Stefan. She wasn't able to live in this fantasy world with Stefan forever, no matter how bad she wished she could.

"Sure let me just grab my purse." She said heading up stairs.

It became silent when Elena walked out of the living room.

"So do you guys have any names pick out yet?" Stefan said breaking the awkward silence between them.

"No we haven't thought of any names yet." Damon said.

"Yeah, this name picking thing is harder then it looks." Bonnie added.

"Well see you guys later." Bonnie said when she saw Elena coming back down the stairs.

"Bye baby." Damon said pulling her into an embrace and kissing her.

"Bye guys." Elena said quickly walking towards the door.

"Elena wait." Stefan said running after her, he knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to escape. He knew reality finally set in, that their little dream life finally reached its end point, that once she walks out the door whatever they just had will be over.

"What?" She said avoiding his gaze, she was about to burst into tears and she didn't want him to see.

"Look at me." He said touching her face. "Please look at me." He pleaded.

She looked up at him tears already falling down her face.

"I love you." He whispered. "Always."

"I love you too." Her voice cracked barley getting the words out.

He kissed her passionately, knowing this might be that last time he'll ever get kiss her.

_**Elena and Stefan finally have to face reality. What do think Bonnie and Caroline are going think? And what is Damon going to tell Stefan? How is Elena going to tell Elijah everything that happened? So much is going to happen in the next few chapters.**_

_**I love reading your comments, so comments and suggestions are always appreciated. :)**_

_**A/N: I love Bonnie and Damon's chemistry so I had to put some Bamon in there hopefully we get to see some Bamon action in season 4.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_** I'm sorry took me so long to updated, school and work have been keeping me really busy lately :( but I'm finally updating and hopefully when all this school work gets less crazy I can update at least once a week.**_

_**Hope you guys like it :)**_

"You ready to go?" Bonnie asked walking towards the door.

"Yeah." She said walking out the door.

They walked to the car quietly, when they finally got into the car Elena broke down. "I don't know what I'm doing." She said covering her face with her hands. "I'm suppose to being getting married on Saturday."

Bonnie hugged Elena and just let her cry sometimes it was better not to say anything.

"What I did was horrible, but the worse part is I don't regret any of it."

"I still love him." She cried.

* * *

"What do think your doing Stefan?" Damon asked angrily.

"Do you think that you can just ride off on unicorns, and live happily ever after when she's engaged to be married?" He yelled.

"I love her." Stefan murmured.

"What?" He asked with an angry tone still on his voice.

"I love her Damon!" He yelled.

"Loving her is not going to change anything, She's not getting married to you. She didn't choose you, she chose him." Damon said coldly, his ice blue eyes filled with rage.

"And guess what even though she spent these last few days with you, she will still choose him." He said inches away from his face. "You had your chance, and you blew it. So don't expect her to come back to you." He said backing off.

"I love her Damon, I've loved her since I met her, I loved her and thought of only her the five years I was gone." He said getting up from the couch, and walking to the bar.

"Then why would you just leave her?" He asked.

"Because I hurt her, I made a promise to her parents to keep her safe, and we got into a car accident." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"That's your excuse, that you got into a car accident." He said arching his eyebrow.

"Stefan, you need to stop thinking your superman because you not. You're a human being you can't save everyone you love." He told him calmly.

"She almost died because of me, she was in a coma." He exclaimed.

Damon sat on one of the bar stools and looked Stefan right in the eyes. "The first name that came out of her mouth when she was in the hospital was yours. She kept asking where you were; she kept asking if you were okay. She thought you died because we didn't know where you were." She cried for months. He said looking down at his drink

"Then a year later when we told her you were in New York, she cried again." Stefan looked at him speechless and confused he didn't know what to say.

"Just give up brother, and let her be happy with Elijah." He said walking out of the living room.

* * *

The car ride to the restaurant was mostly Caroline talking about planning Bonnie's baby shower and wedding and how excited she was that she was finally going to be an aunt. Once they were seated down Elena blurted out that the last two days she's been staying with Stefan at his house.

Caroline looked at Elena wide-eyed. "Oh my gosh, I was wondering why you were being so quiet in the car." Caroline didn't waste anytime asking Elena questions.

"So first and foremost though I'm not currently a fan a Stefan Salvatore. I have to know…did you guys do it?" She said giving Elena one of her best curious Caroline smirks.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said hitting her on the arm.

"What? Like you didn't want to know." Caroline said looking back at Bonnie.

Elena couldn't help but laugh at her friend's curiosity.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I knew it!" She said in a loud whisper. "How many times?"

Elena covered her face in embarrassment. "Three." She said whispering again.

"No way!" She said surprised.

Elena was going to say something when the waiter came to take their order. Once he was done, Elena looked at Bonnie and shamefully nodded. Caroline laughed. "Elena your such a little freak!" She yelled.

"Shhhh." Elena laughed.

"Sorry this is so exciting, it's like a spanish soap opera without all the spanish speaking." Caroline excitedly said.

"I'm not proud of any of this, I don't regret it but I'm not proud of it." She told them as she played with her napkin.

This time it was Bonnie who asked her a question. "So how did this all happen?"

Elena told them everything, how she was heading out of town, but she wanted to get some closure before she left, when she saw Katherine, his reason for leaving her which Caroline thought was stupid reason, but made her hate him less. And how she was going to leave but how he wouldn't let drive in the rain. Then she mentioned she found a ring and that when they both started asking questions.

"What do you mean a ring….like an engagement ring kind of ring?" Caroline screeched.

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Oh my god." Bonnie said.

"And it was beautiful, so simple and elegant and it had our anniversary date and an infinite sign engraved in it." She said as she recalled the ring.

"Talking about engagement rings where's yours?" Caroline asked as politely.

She looked down at her ring finger; she didn't even notice she took it off. She probably left it in the guest bathroom in Stefan's house when she went to take a shower.

"I left it in the bathroom at Stefan's house." She said still looking her finger.

"I didn't even notice I took it off." She said puzzled.

Elena sat back and quietly thought to herself about the situation. She was like an emotional rollercoaster. She would never wanted to hurt Elijah, but she has and what she did was unforgiveable. Stefan….she was hurting Stefan too.

"Caroline what did you order it smells weird." Bonnie said looking down at Caroline's food.

"Its just a salad with chicken and some dressing." She looked back at Bonnie confused.

"Do you smell anything Elena?" Caroline asked her.

This distracted Elena from her thoughts. "I'm sorry what?"

"Bonnie thinks my food smells weird, do you smell anything?" She asked again.

"Not really?" She said looking at Caroline's salad.

"Seriously you guys don't smell that?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"I think its just you pregnancy hormones, I heard you sense of smell gets stronger when your pregnant." Elena added.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading that in one of the pregnancy books." Bonnie said.

She looked down and rested her hands on her bump. "This little baby has been a piece of work the cravings, the morning sickness, the moods."

Bonnie looked up at them and smiled. "I'm surprised Damon even asked me to marry him, I've been so bitchy lately." She laughed.

* * *

**_xxxx_**

Bonnie drove Elena back to Stefan's house and she noticed Elena started to get more and more anxious the closer she got to his house. She parked the car and looked at Elena.

"Whatever happens, Caroline and I fully support you." She hugged her friend tightly hoping to make her feel better.

"Choose to do what makes you happy." She said giving her friend more advice. "It can either be with Elijah or Stefan or even having some time to yourself."

"Call me if you need anything." Bonnie said as she watched Elena get out the car.

"Thank you." She said smiling back at her.

She walked back into the house noticing Stefan sitting by the bar.

"What are you going to do?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know." She responded.

"What do you mean you don't know, I understand this doesn't mean we'll be together again, but you can't just go and marry him, after all this after all we did, I know it meant something to you." He said loudly, but without yelling at her.

"Of course it did, but he's my fiancé." She yelled.

"I don't even know if he's going to forgive me, I was so stupid for even coming here." She said as she paced back and forth.

"All of this was wrong, I hate what I did cause not only am I hurting him, I'm hurting you." She said as tears streamed down her face.

He walked towards her, and hugged her. She gripped on to him tightly "I'm so sorry." She gasping in-between her tears. He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. His kisses made her weak; wherever he kissed her anytime he kissed her it was like he had full control over her. She slowly backed away from him and headed up the stairs, by the time she was down the stairs she had her suitcase in hand and her engagement ring on her left ring finger. "I'm sorry." She said again as she exited through the door.

_**What do you guys think Elena is going to do? Whats Elijah going to say when he finds out about this? Poor Stefan he had Elena back, and he just watched her walk out the door. Do you think He'll go after Elena?**_

_**Hope you guys liked this Chapter again sorry it took me so long to update comments and suggestions are always appreciated!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Again sorry for the long awaited update hope you all had a happy thanksgiving, and if you don't celebrate thanksgiving I hope you guys had a great day! :) My heart has been broken by last weeks episode of TVD but I'm not giving up hope I know Stefan and Elena will be together again! That kind of love never dies. I hope you guys like this chapter! :)**_

Stefan's felt his chest tightened, everything was in slow motion he felt dizzy. It was like his world stopped when he noticed she had her engagement ring on. He didn't even hear her say the words "I'm sorry." he read her lips. He he ran to the closing door, which slammed, in his face before he was able to grab on to the handle. He held on the handle, wanting to open the door but was stopped when he thought of what Damon told him. It's true what Damon said Elena didn't choose him, she chose Elijah. Even after everything they went through, the last two days they spent together, admitting their feelings for each other, showing her the engagement ring, telling her the whole truth of why he left, she still chose…him. He clenched his fist; he was getting angry with himself for believing he and Elena could have a future again. Why would he even think that when he left her, and didn't talk to her for five years and then decides to come back to her life the day of her wedding. It was time for him to go leave Mystic Falls he was better off anyway; he needed to get back to work. He checked when the next flight to New York, which won't be leaving until Saturday morning. He needed to find something to do for the next two days to keep his mind off Elena. He headed up the stairs to pack his bags when he heard a knock on the door.

* * *

Bonnie drove back to her home, hoping to get some rest. It's been a while since she's taken a nap and this was the perfect time, she had no work to do and she had the house to herself. She put the left over food in the refrigerator and went to lye down; when she finally felt her self-falling to sleep she heard a door slam shut. She got up and ran to the bedroom door.

"Babe, are you home?" She said peeking her head out the door.

"Babe…." She locked herself in the bedroom and went to go find her phone and call the police.

She heard a knocked on her door; she jumped and backed away from the door.

"Its me babe." She heard a familiar voice say, she ran to the door and unlocked it.

"You idiot you scared me." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Sorry." He said kissing her forehead and embracing her.

"Why didn't you answer me when I called you?" She asked locking her chocolate brown eyes with his ice blues eyes.

"I was a little…busy." He grabbed her hand and led her to the nursery.

"Babe, what did you do?" She asked excitedly.

"I got you and the baby an early gift." He opened the nursery door and Bonnie noticed a huge box.

"How did you know that's rocking chair I wanted?" She asked as she walked towards the box.

"I'm such an amazing fiancé, I just knew." He walked towards her and hugged her from behind resting his hands on her small baby bump. Bonnie laughed and rested her head on his chest.

"I saw you looking at it online the other night." Damon admitted.

"You really are an amazing fiancé." She said bring her hands to his. "And you're going to make an amazing father too." She said looking down at their hands resting on her bump.

"I'm so lucky to have found you." She said turning around and looking up at him.

"You really are." He laughed.

"But I'm luckier." He said kissing her cheek.

"I've always had a crush on you, ever since I met you when I was in sixth grade and you were a freshman in high school, and when Elena and Stefan finally starting dating and I saw you more often, I couldn't keep my eyes off of you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

He gripped tightly to her waist. "And you admit this to me now." He chuckled.

"You wouldn't have dated a sixth grader Damon, especially someone as cocky as you were when you were a freshman." She laughed

"True." He said as he did he little signature eyebrow move.

"But man you were a hot ass freshman." He said emphasizing every word.

He kissed her neck slowly.

She laughed. "Damon not in the baby's nursery." She said pushing him off her.

"You know if Elena and Stefan never started dating I don't think we would have either." She said walking out the baby nursery and into their room, Damon followed her into the room and went to rest on the bed.

"Doubt it, I would of found you with or without their help even if you lived on the other side of the world." He said as she climbed into to bed and laid on his chest.

"How was your girls day?" He asked as he played with the engagement ring on her finger.

"It was okay, Elena was a mess she couldn't stop crying I felt so bad." She said playing with his free hand.

"She's engaged and she's messing with my brother's emotions, she should feel horrible." He said angrily.

"Damon it's not like that, she never intended on hurting Stefan she still loves him." She said looking up at him.

"You can't love two people at the same time, at least not equally." He shifted around on the bed; Bonnie knew Damon was starting to get angry because he would start to get fidgety. "She's probably doing this for some type of revenge because he left her."

"Babe stop." She said sitting up.

"I know Elena she would never do this to hurt Stefan, she cares for him she's still in love with him and if she could she would be with Stefan, but she's engaged she can't just get up and leave Elijah." She wanted to let Damon know Elena had no intention of hurting Stefan, but she knew he might never see it that way.

"She's going to have to now after he finds out she cheated on him, if she really loved Elijah she would have never done what she did, and if she's so in love with my brother she wouldn't be playing with his emotions like she is now." He said getting up from the bed and putting his shoes back on.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to talk to Elena." He said heading out the door.

* * *

He opened the door seeing Katherine with a huge smile on her face.

"I found her Stefan, I found Catelya!" She said breathless.

Though Stefan wasn't in the happiest place right now, that didn't stop him from being happy for Katherine.

"That amazing." He said hugging her.

"Come in, how did this all happen." He asked as he closed the door behind her.

"It was really weird, after I left here and got to the hotel I saw a package in my hotel room with my parent's address." She said going to the living room and sitting on the couch.

"She wrote me a letter apologizing for everything for treating me the way she did during pregnancy and for making me give up the baby, and she also gave me this." She said taking a stack of letters and pictures out of her purse.

"Letters and pictures, her adoptive parents never gave up with contacting me. They sent me letters and pictures every year." She said in the brink of tears.

"Look." She said handing the pictures to Stefan.

He looked down at the pictures and smiled "She beautiful, she looks just like you the same long curly brown hair and the same hazel eyes, same exact face."

She handed him the most recent picture of her and smiled. "Look how tall she is she's going to be eight next week."

Stefan noticed the biggest smile on Katherine's face he's never seen her so happy.

"I called her parents, and they said I can go visit her they live right here in Mystic falls, and I was wondering if you were able to come with me for support." She asked grabbing on to his hand.

"Of course when?" He asked as he gently squeezed her hand.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly. "Saturday, I can finally see her Saturday after almost eight years." She hugged him again. "Thank you Stefan you're such an amazing friend." Stefan wanted to escape Mystic Falls but he couldn't not now he promised Katherine he would help her and that's a promise he was going to keep.

"So how did everything go with Elena?" She asked.

"It started off great and ended horribly." He said frustrated.

"What do you mean?" She moved closer to him and rubbed his back for comfort.

"Well we just were supposed to talk and it kind of went a little further then that." He said awkwardly, it was weird talking to Katherine about this after everything.

"You don't need to tell me anymore if you don't want too." She said resting her head on his arm.

"I knew this didn't mean we would be together again, but after everything that happened the past two days, I didn't think she was going to go back to him." He looked at Katherine and she noticed a tear streaming down his face. "I love her, I hated seeing her walk out of my life."

She's never seen him like this, he was so hurt and it was hurting Katherine seeing him like this.

"Come on." She said grabbing his hand and jumping up from the couch.

"I hate seeing you like this." She said taking both of his hands and trying to pull him up from the couch.

"Where are we going?" He asked amused with the struggle Katherine was having.

"We are going to go have some fun." She said using more force to get him up from the couch.

He stood up and hugged her. "Thank you." He said smiling down at her.

"For what?" She looked up at him confused, wondering why he was saying thank you, she didn't even really do anything.

"For being here, for listening, for being a friend I really don't have many of those." He said giving her a warm smile.

"Your welcome." She realized she didn't have many friends either Stefan was the closest friend she had.

"And I guess I have to thank you for be my friend too. You're pretty awesome." She laughed.

"Now lets go get drunk and have some fun." She said grabbing his hand and heading out the door.

_**So what did you guys think? I know Elena wasn't in this chapter but she will be next chapter and Elijah will be too. I'm hoping to update the next chapter next week.**_

_**Thanks for reading comments and suggestions always appreciated. :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So you meet Elijah again in this chapter...and things start to get a little crazy. Again I'm sorry for the long awaited updates but I'm on break now and I promise to not have such long awaited updates. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter...it gets a little intense at the end.**_

_**A/N: Can we all just agree on one thing Delena and Stelena fans Paul Wesley's acting has just been freaking amazing! Ian Somerholder's too! But When Stefan found out about the whole lakehouse thing it was so heart breaking to watch! The whole cast is so amazing at what they do! I would love to be an actor as talented as the TVD cast.**_

By the time Elena parked her car in the garage her breathing had become erratic, and she felt like she was about pass out. She tried to calm herself down, and when she noticed Elijah's car wasn't in the garage. She had to gather her thoughts, even though there wasn't an easy way to tell him this. When she realized she was still wearing Stefan's shirt, she threw the shirt to the back of the car and grabbed a shirt from her suitcase. She unlocked her house door and threw the suitcase in their room, and decided to call the wedding planner to cancel the wedding.

"Hey Gwyneth, I wanted to call and…umm…and let you know that wedding has been cancelled."

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear that." Gwyneth said shocked.

"I also wanted to thank you for everything you did for us, and I'm sorry I'm telling you all this last minute." She said crashing to the floor it felt like all the energy she had been sucked out of her.

"No problem, and you're welcome I hope everything turns out alright." She said apologetic.

"Thank you." She said trying to stop herself from crying.

"Elena?" Her eyes widened when she heard Elijah called her name.

She walked down the stairs slowly and her heart raced faster and faster the closer she got to the living room.

"Hey, you're here early." He said walking towards her and hugging her.

She didn't hug him back; hugging him back wouldn't feel right.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"No, not really I wanted to tell you something." Her heart started beating fast again; she was starting to get anxious.

"Elena, what is it?" He said touching her cheek.

She looked down trying to avoid eye contact, and hoping that he won't notice that she was already crying.

"Just tell me, everything will be alright if you just tell me." He said lowering his gaze hoping that she would face him.

"I-…I-…I…cheated on you." She blurted out. "I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm so sorry." She said finally lifting her gaze towards him.

"What?" He heartbrokenly said. "You didn't…you wouldn't…how could you...I trusted you!" He yelled.

"I know and I'm so sorry I hurt you, I didn't mean for anything of this to happen." Her hand fell to her stomach like she was going to be sick this whole situation made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Just please tell me it wasn't with Stefan Salvatore, after all he put you through please tell me it wasn't him." He said looking at her repulsed.

She couldn't get any more words out all she could do was nod.

She noticed Elijah reach for a book on top of the coffee table. She became afraid as she saw his anger build up, and backed away from him slowly. He slammed the book angrily to the floor and rushed towards her grabbing her wrist tightly but not enough to her hurt her. She looked at him frightened; his eyes were full of rage. She's never seen him like this and she was afraid of what he was capable of doing.

"I love you, and you hurt me with someone who doesn't even care about you." He pulled her closer to him, and she saw his eyes were losing its rage and being filled with tears.

Elena started to cry uncontrollably, she hurt Elijah something she has never wanted to do, and she didn't know what to do to fix it.

"We were suppose to get married on Saturday, you were going to be my wife, we were going to spend the rest of our lives together and start a family." He said gently let go of her wrist.

"You ruined it…you ruined us." He said quietly.

"I know and I'm-" Elena tried to say.

"All for Stefan Salvatore." He spit out his name with disgust.

"A guy who literally left you for dead, I don't understand how you can ruin everything we had for a guy like that." He said furiously.

"Just answer this one question, are you still in love with him?" He uneasily asked.

"Yes." She honestly said.

"I'm done." He picked up his keys from the coffee table and walked out the house.

Elena collapsed to the floor, she never imagined everything turning out like this, and her relationship ending the way it did.

* * *

**_xxxx_**

After about an hour of just sitting on the kitchen floor and crying, she finally had the energy to get up and start packing. She couldn't live here anymore even if Elijah decided he was the one who wanted to move out. It wasn't a home to her anymore, not after all the memories they had together and how quickly the memories were lost once she was with Stefan. She's going to find a new place to live, before she was able to pack all her things. She packed some personal things and some clothes and headed back to her car. When she went to unlock her car door she noticed she was still wearing her engagement ring. She quickly ran back inside, slipped off the ring and left it on the kitchen counter. When she was with Stefan, she didn't even notice she wasn't wearing her ring, but now she felt everything, she felt empty, alone. She remembers how happy she was when Elijah asked her to marry him, she was ready to start a new life with him and finally get over Stefan, but when she saw Stefan on her wedding day it was like all her feelings came rushing back. Stefan just has the power to take full control over her, without even knowing he does. When exited the house, she was surprised to notice Damon standing right in front of her with a smug look on his face.

"So you fuck my brother, mess with his emotions, and then leave him to come back to your fiancé." He said blocking Elena's way to her car.

She slid passed him and quickly walked towards her car.

"Bravo Elena. Bravo." He said clapping his hands. "Does your fiancé know that you've been whoring around, or are you still going to become Mrs. Mikealson."

"You don't know anything Damon." She said opening her car door.

Before she was able to get into the car he slammed the door. "You're right I don't know, but what I do know is that you hurt my brother." He said leaning closer to her. "And for what? For some kind of revenge."

"You don't know anything." She said again through gritted teeth and on the brink of tears.

"Can you just leave me alone please." She felt a tear slip down her cheek and she turned around hoping that he would just leave. She heard the sound of Damon's footsteps become more distant as he walked to his car.

"I love him Damon." She yelled before he got in the car.

"I chose him. It was always him." She wiped her tears and opened her car door.

"Then go find him." He yelled at her.

* * *

Stefan couldn't stop laughing. "You're insane. Do you know that?" He said taking a sip of his drink.

"Dance with me." She said grabbing his hand.

"No matter how drunk I am no one can ever get me to dance." He looked at her and she was giving him the_ "I'm Katherine and I can make anyone do want I want them to do" _look.

"Is that a challenge Mr. Salvatore?" She said putting her hands on her hips and arching her eyebrows.

**_xxxx _**

By like the fifth drink Stefan was up and dancing. "I won the challenge what's my prize?" Katherine laughed.

"Your prize is actually seeing me dance. Punishment you got me this drunk now you're going to have to deal with me until I'm sober." He said playing with her hair.

"Hey, it was worth it you're actually a pretty good dancer which I never would of thought." She said moving rhythmically to the music.

"Its hot in here." Katherine fanned herself.

"Do you want to go outside and get some fresh air?" She asked.

"Sure." He said as he followed her out the door.

Stefan bumped shoulders with someone entering the bar in a hurry.

"Sorry." Stefan said turning back and looking at him.

The man kept walking and abruptly stopped and turned around.

"Stefan Salvatore." He said walking towards him.

Stefan looked back and was met with a fist on his jaw.

"What's your problem." Katherine screamed.

"He's my problem, I just got my heart ripped out of my chest because of this asshole!" He yelled.

"Elijah." Stefan said wiping the blood from his lip.

Stefan was met with another punch that knocked him out when he bashed his head on the concrete.

"Stefan!"

Katherine screaming his name was the last thing that Stefan heard before blacking out.

_**I promise to update sooner then I've been usually. School got a little crazy and it was finals week but now I'm free! but I still have to work but I promise to update once a week or every 2 weeks. I love reading your messages and comments! Suggestions always appreciated.**_

_**Thanks for reading :) **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Happy new year, Hope you guys have an amazing 2013! Hope you guys like this chapter. :)**_

Elena needed to go see Stefan, she just had to especially before he headed to New York. She drove to the boarding house and noticed the car in the driveway but when she knocked no one answered. She raced over to Damon and Bonnie's house, and received a worried look from a drowsy Bonnie.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry." She said biting her lip nervously. "Have you heard from or seen Stefan, I need to talk to him."

"No I haven't but have you tried calling him?" Bonnie said leaning against the doorframe.

"No I-" Elena became frustrated with herself. "That would have been the logical thing to do, today just has been so crazy that I wasn't even thinking straight." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Just breathe in and out." She advised putting her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Come in." She said grabbing Elena's hand.

Elena walked in the house and hugged her friend tightly.

"I chose him Bonnie, I love him. It was always Stefan." She cried.

"It's always going to be Stefan."

"I know." Bonnie whispered hugging her friend even tighter. "I know."

"But, he needs to know that so call him." She said taking Elena's phone out of her front pocket and passing it to her.

Elena laughed and took the phone from her friend's hand. "Thank you."

* * *

He just suffered a minor concussion but we just want to keep him here for the night to make sure he's okay." Stefan heard the nurse say as he dozed in and out of sleep.

"Alright. Thank you." Katherine said lightly smiling at the nurse.

" I hope your husband feels better soon, Mrs. Salvatore." The nurse said exiting the room.

Katherine sat down and rested her head back, against the wall closing her eyes.

"Mrs. Salvatore huh…" Stefan said in a low whisper.

Katherine's eyes flew open at the sound of Stefan's voice. "Well if I didn't tell them something, they wouldn't have let me ride in the ambulance, or stay here with you so I fibbed a little." They both laughed.

He grabbed on to the fabric on the mattress wincing in pain. "It hurts to laugh."

Katherine put her hand over his and empathically smiled. "He punched you pretty hard."

"I would of done the same thing, if I was in his situation. I feel like such an asshole…but I love her, and I would do anything to get her back." He said dozing off again.

Katherine heard Stefan's phone vibrate and noticed it was Elena calling; she ignored the phone call and erased the missed call not wanting Stefan to know she was calling at least not now.

"I know you love her, but it's for your own good." She told an asleep Stefan before stepping out of the room.

"Uhhhh." Stefan groaned the room was pitch black besides the blue light coming from the alarm clock marking that it was four am.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He heard Katherine ask.

"You're st- here?" He asked in surprised.

"Where else would I be?" She said caressing his cheek.

That's not Katherine he thought, he turned over to face her seeing Elena sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Elena." He said shocked.

"Hey." She quietly said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sitting up slowly and turning on the lamp near his bed.

"I chose you Stefan, it's always been you." She said resting her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said bringing his lips to hers.

"Its you and me Stefan. Always."

"I never want to be apart again babe, ever." He said kissing her again.

* * *

It was late and Damon was stuck at work, right after talking to Elena his boss called him and said he need to finishing signing some paperwork. Sometimes he really did hate being CEO of a major company. He parked his car in the lot and rushed inside to his boss's office.

"Thank you for coming on such late notice and I hate to be the barrier of bad news, but if we don't send this packet out by tomorrow we will be in deep shit." Damon looked at his boss and then looked down at the papers.

"This is going to take all night isn't it?" He grumbled.

"Yep." His boss said looking at him apologetic.

"Lets just get this over with." He said sitting down.

* * *

Of course this would happen to me. Elijah thought driving back from the bar after seeing Stefan Salvatore. When he saw him with a woman who looked a lot like Elena something inside him snapped he didn't think, he just acted. Stefan Salvatore was the reason his whole life fell apart. The woman he loves, the woman who he planned to call his wife, the woman he wanted to start a family was lost because she was still in love with another man. He slammed his hand on the wheel in frustration. "I love you!" He screamed. "I love you."

He drove quickly back to the house hoping to still talk to Elena. When he arrived home he quickly ran inside.

"Elena?" He yelled.

"Elena!" He ran into the kitchen and saw her engagement ring on the counter.

He picked up the ring and tightened his fingers around it before flinging it across the room.

* * *

_**XXXX**_

"Hey sleepy head, feel any better." She wondered looking over at him.

He looked over to his side noticing Katherine, sitting next to him. It was just a dream, he thought disappointedly.

"You're still here?" He asked smiling at her trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah, I wouldn't just leave you. So I stayed the night, I want to make sure you felt better." She said rubbing his hand.

"Plus your doctor is like gorgeous, and so sweet, plus he isn't wearing a wedding ring." She laughed.

"I so regret saying I'm you're wife."

Stefan chuckled; Katherine always knew how to make him laugh.

"He says you two went to high school together his name is-"

"Stefan Salvatore." The doctor said as he entered the room.

"Matt Donovan?" Stefan laughed.

"What's up man? I haven't seen you since you stole my girl and graduated high school."

"Wait." Katherine interrupted.

"He dated Elena too?"

They both looked at her and nodded.

She rolled her eyes. "What the hell! Is like Elena the only girl in this town or something?" She said annoyed.

"No, but she is a pretty special one." Matt looked at Stefan confused.

"Don't worry she's not really my wife." He gestured over to Katherine.

"We're just good friends." He smiled.

"Wouldn't be the first time someone has lied to stay with a patient, don't worry I won't tell." He smirked looking over at Katherine.

Stefan looked over at Katherine noticing how much she was enjoying the attention she was getting from Matt.

"So explain to me how this happened?" Matt said getting up and grabbing the clipboard from the door.

"Long story short, I got knocked out by Elena's fiancé. I deserved it." He said looking down at his IV.

"So I'm guessing you're the reason why all her wedding guest, received a text saying her wedding was cancelled."

"But that's none of my business, I'm just your doctor." He said putting the clipboard down and asking Stefan to stand up.

Katherine bit her lip nervously, as she watched Matt examine Stefan. She should have told him about the text but she didn't and she's not going to tell him about all the missed calls he's received from Elena, and few other people who were probably somehow connected to Elena. Stefan and Elena need time apart; they can't get back together after she just split from her fiancé.

* * *

Elena spent the night at Bonnie's since she didn't want to be alone because Damon was stuck at work all night. So they called Caroline and had a girl's night. Where she was informed on everything. The next morning after they had breakfast Elena sat on the couching facing her two best friends.

"This is just crazy. My life has just become one crazy mess." She said resting her face in her hands. "He hates me." She mumbled through her hands.

"No!" Caroline yelled. "The reason he probably didn't pick was because it was late and he was sleeping or something." She said placing one of the pillows on her lap.

"He's probably purposely ignoring my phone calls." She said looking up at her friends "I would be too if I were him."

"He's not ignoring you." Bonnie added.

"Yeah we made sure of it." Caroline said. "We called him all night last night. He never picked up we even called the boarding house."

Elena laughed at her friends. "You guys are insane."

"We know." Caroline giggled. "Now call him!"

Elena picked up her phone from her coffee table, and started dialing Stefan's number when she got an incoming call.

"Its Elijah." She said wide-eyed.

_**Why do you think Elijah's calling? Do you think Katherine was right for ignoring Elena's phone calls? Matt and Katherine I ship it! ;) Poor Stefan all he wants is to be with Elena. **_

_** I always love reading the reviews you guys are awesome! Please keep commenting :) I promise to update soon, thanks for reading. :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Let me start off by saying I'm so sorry! Its been a long while this I've updated bc of craziness with school and a lot of writers block...I know its like torture because when other authors don't update their fanfiction I go insane so I really do apologize. I understand if you hate me. Vampire diaries last night...gosh I was so close to crying! so sad! I loved Jeremy! But I still have hope that he might come back! Can't wait for the next episode! Which is in 3 weeks. :(  
**_

**_Anway I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_**

"What?" Bonnie and Caroline said in unison.

Elena bit her lip anxiously, why was he calling her? What was she suppose to say? She looked at her friends apprehensively. When she saw him last night, it seemed like he had so much hatred towards her.

"What do I do?" she asked looking for some advice.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at Elena in empathy.

"Talk to him." They both told her before walking out of the room.

"Hello?" She nervously said.

Elijah spoke frantically.

"I'm so sorry Elena." She heard Elijah say through the phone.

"I shouldn't have walked out on you like that, I was just so angry." Elena brushed her hair away from her face and sighed. She was so confused about everything she didn't know what to do.

"I need to talk to you. Will I be able to see you today?" He asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Can you please meet me at the diner around three?" He asked.

"Yes." She told him.

"I'll see you later." She said hanging up the phone.

Elena walked into the kitchen noticing Caroline and Bonnie with a tub of ice cream and three spoons on top of the kitchen counter.

She lightly laughed. "You guys are the best."

"Elijah wants to talk to me, I think I said all that I need to say." She sighed.

"Now its his turn." She said dipping her spoon in the ice cream.

"Do you think he'll want to get back together?" Caroline asked.

"I doubt it, and if he does I could never do that to him." She said putting the spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"I cheated on him." She said surprised with herself, Elena never thought she would ever cheat on anyone.

"I could never get back with him because no matter how much he loves me in the back of his mind I will always be the girl who cheated on him, and if I really truly loved him I would have never done it." She noticed both of her friends giving her a sorry look; they shouldn't feel sorry for her she brought this upon herself.

She shook her head. "I can't believe I did this. I hurt both Elijah and Stefan, I never intended on doing that."

"And you never intended in seeing Stefan ever again, don't be so hard on yourself." Caroline added.

"I probably would have seen him eventually, and probably now more often since Bonnie and Damon are having a baby and getting married." She said placing her spoon on the counter.

"If I keep talking about it I'm just going to drive myself crazy, I'm going to take a shower call me if you need me." She said heading towards the bathroom.

"I hope everything turns out okay with Elena and Elijah." Bonnie said when she heard the water running in the shower.

"Me too." Caroline added. "We should spy on them!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" She huffed.

"You know you've been a little crazier then usual." Bonnie laughed.

"So are we or are we not going to do this?" Caroline asked.

* * *

"I'm glad you get to leave tomorrow morning." Katherine said playing with Stefan's hand.

Stefan squeezed Katherine's hand. "Me too."

She smiled at him disappointedly. "Its okay if you can't come with me to see Catelya tomorrow."

"I'm promised. I'm going." He sternly said.

"You need to rest." She said getting up and heading towards the door.

"I'm going, even if you have to wheel me there." He demanded.

Katherine laughed. "Whatever you say."

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to find you're hot friend Matt. He said he'll be on break around two, and it is now 2:15. Its time for this Kat to go on the prowl." She giggled.

"Good luck with that." He said before she left the room.

* * *

Katherine quickly walked to the cafeteria hopeful she'll find Matt in there. And she did, she grabbed a salad and walked towards the table Matt where he was seated slowly passing by him.

"Katherine. Right?" He nervously asked as she passed by him.

"You're Stefan's friend." He said as he turned and faced her.

"Yes." She smiled. "And you're doctor Donovan."

"You can call me Matt, please sit." He gestured to the chair across from him.

"Thanks." She said as she slid into the booth.

"When we were kids Elena use to always talk about you." He told her as he played with his coffee cup.

"Only good things I hope." She said.

"Of course." He yawned.

"I just got here, and I'm already boring you." She joked.

"No." He laughed.

"Just the life of being a doctor, I never get the amount of sleep I need, or time for a life." He told her.

"What about your friends and family, you have to make time for them." She said getting lost in his eyes. "God he has gorgeous eyes." She thought to herself.

"I never met my dad, my mom left me when I was seventeen, my sister passed away a couple of years ago and I have very few friends." He informed her.

"Sorry." He quickly said. "I didn't mean to throw all of this at you. I sound like such a bore but I can have fun sometimes."

"Most of the time in bed." He joked.

She cocked her head in surprise.

"That came out wwrong." He stuttered.

"I meant…never mind." He sighed.

Katherine laughed. His nervousness amused her and made him even more adorable.

His pager beeped telling him that the nurses were in need of his assistance.

"I should go, before I make this even more awkward." He said quickly getting up.

"Matt wait." She said before he was able to leave.

"Can I at least give you my number, I would love to see you outside of these hospital walls." She smiled.

He smiled and shyly looked down before talking his phone out and passing it to her.

"Here's my number, call me whenever you're free." She said flirtatiously.

"How about this Sunday night?" He asked her.

She was shocked with his sudden confidence and she can tell he was too.

"I'd love too." She said before strutting off.

* * *

**_XXXX_**

After finishing her salad she headed back up to the room to check on Stefan.

"So I guessing things went well with Matt." He laughed.

"How do you know?" She excitedly asked.

"Umm…I don't know maybe that huge smile you have on your face." He said happy for his friend, Matt was a good guy for her.

* * *

When Elena arrived at the diner, she noticed Elijah sitting in a booth in the far right corner of the diner. The booth they always sat at when they ate here.

"Hey." She said uncomfortably.

"Hi." He said to her like they were strangers.

Elijah wasted no time he wanted to know the truth. "Why Elena? Why would you do this?"

"I-I." She couldn't make out words it was hard to explain.

"I don't know Elijah, I guess I was never over him when I thought I was." She said swirling around the straw in her cup.

"Were you ever in love with me?" He asked his voice breaking.

"Of course I was." She said grabbing his hands.

"I loved you Elijah, but seeing Stefan brought back all these feelings I thought I lost, when I never did." She said let go of his hands and wiping her tears.

"I never wanted to hurt you, I swear I didn't." She looked at him and noticed his eyes were also watery.

"I was ready to spent the rest of my life with you, start a family, grow old and it was all taken away from me, right when Stefan Salvatore walked back into your life." He said on the brink of tears

Those words hit Elena hard. "I'm sorry." was all she could say she didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah me too." He said angrily.

"I want you to be happy Elijah, you deserve to be happy." She said grabbing on to his hands again. "You'll find a girl who loves you and she'll have no doubt in her mind of her love for you." He looked up at her and sadly smiled.

"She'll love you like you deserved to be loved and you'll have an amazing life and an amazing family and grow old together." She held on to his hands tighter.

"I was never meant to be that girl, but you will find that girl and she will love you infinitely."

"Goodbye, Elijah." She said as more tears escaped her eyes.

Elijah stood up from the booth and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye Elena."

**_Elena gave some closure to Elijah_ and next chapter it's Stefans turn...well if she's able to find him...isn't almost time for him to go to New york? We will see! **

**A/N: Sooo shipping Katt! They are adorable I love how Katherine makes Matt nervous! **

**Hopefully I can update soon I really hope to do so bc I really hate that it takes me forever to update! I do promise not to take as long this time. **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter...hopefully you guys didn't give up on me :)**

**I'd love to hear what you guys thought about this chapter reviews and suggestions always appreciated.  
**

**thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter Katherine finally meet Cateyla. :) And Stefan and Elena meet again!** _

_**Hope you guys like this chapter thanks for reading :)**_

Katherine gripped on Stefan's hand tightly. "What if she hates me?" She sighed.

Stefan squeezed her hand back in reassurance. Katherine has been so nervous since last night; she hasn't even slept the only thing that's kept her awake is coffee and the adrenaline from excitement of finally seeing her daughter.

"She can never hate you, she might not understand what happened and why she ended up with other parents but one day she will." He said looking at her.

"You think she'll like the necklace, I bought her?" She asked him nervously, when she took out a beautiful diamond heart necklace with the words _mommy loves you_ engraved in the back.

"I think she'll love it, and she'll love you too." He said touching her cheek. "Now you're going to get out of this car, and you're going to knock on that door!" He demanded.

Katherine laughed. "I really don't know what I would do without you."

"I really don't know what you would do without me either." He joked.

She pushed him with all her strength, which barely moved him. "Shut up!" She said sticking out her tongue!

"I can't do this, I'm scared." She told him as she pulled her hand away from the door.

Stefan pulled her out of the car, picked her up and carried her to the door.

She looked back at him scared.

"Knock." He mouthed as he headed back to the car.

Katherine nervously knocked on the door and a few seconds later, she saw a woman in her early thirties opening the door.

"She's here?" She heard a little girls voice excitedly ask.

The woman looked back, at the little girl and smiled "Yes she is."

"Hi, I'm Lexi." The woman said shaking Katherine's hand.

"Katherine." She smiled.

Katherine heard loud quick footsteps coming towards her; she looked down at the little girl attached to her waist. She had the same long brown hair and the same hazel eyes she was like a little replica of Katherine.

Katherine bent down and hugged her. "Its nice to meet you." She said holding back tears.

"This is for you." The little girl said putting an orchid in Katherine's hair.

"It's a flower with the same name as me." She said playing with the one in her hair. "See we match."

"We do match." She said smiling.

"Would you like to come inside?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, thank you." She said looking at Lexi.

"Yay you can see my room!" Catelya grabbed Katherine's hand and led her to her room.

Katherine couldn't help but laugh, at Catelya's age Katherine wanted to show everyone her room. Katherine entered lavender colored room with princess toys everywhere.

"What a pretty room." She told Catelya.

Catelya looked back at Katherine and smiled. "I want you to see this, I know you'll like this." She said pointing at a picture frame with the words mom surrounding it.

"It's a picture of me and you." She said pulling Katherine closer to her. "Mommy told me, that I was a present from you to her and it was the best present she's ever gotten." She said happily. "Mommy also told me that I'm lucky because I have two mommies who love me very much."

"You do have two mommies who love you very much." She knelt down and just looked and Catelya amazed on how intelligent she was.

"Are you sad?" Catelya asked Katherine as she touched her cheek. Katherine wiped the tears coming down her face and held her daughter's hand that rested on her cheek.

"No." She laughed.

"I'm very happy, sometimes adults cry when they're happy too." She explained to her.

"Oh ok." Catelya confusingly said.

"Hey munchkin, can you clean up some of your toys while me and Katherine go to the living room and talk?" Lexi asked as she entered the room.

"Ok mommy."

"Thank you so much for letting me see her, I really appreciate it." Katherine said as she walked out the room.

"Thank you for coming I'm so happy Catelya got to meet her birth mom." Lexi said smiling at Katherine.

"My husband will be here soon, I can't wait till he meets you." She said touching her shoulder.

"We've been trying to contact you for years and I'm glad we finally have." She said sitting on the couch.

"I'm glad you guys never stopped trying to contact me, because if you did I probably would have never met her." She said on the brink of tears.

"I noticed you came here with someone, is he your husband?" Lexi asked.

"No." She looked down and played with her hands. "Just a really amazing friend."

"What about Catelya's father is he part of your life?" She asked carefully.

"I haven't seen him since the day I told him I was pregnant." She said disgusted.

"Please don't take this the wrong way." Katherine told Lexi timidly. "I'm so happy she has wonderful house and this wonderful family, I just wish I was there to watch her grow up." She said as tears slipped down her face. "I wanted to keep her, I wanted to be her mom, take her to school, help her pick out her prom dress, help her plan her wedding." More tears escaped her eyes. "And my mom took all of that away from me." She said as she violently wiped her tears. "I missed her first steps, her first word and her first day of school. I would have missed everything, if you had stopped trying to contact me."

Lexi got up from the couch and just hugged Katherine. "Well you're here now, and won't miss anything anymore. Cat knows that I'm not her birth mom, I've always reminded her that she has another mom out there that loves her as much as I do."

"Why did do that? You kept the name I gave her, you kept the picture and you talked to her about me why?" Katherine wondered, Lexi didn't have mention anything she could of just cut Katherine out of the picture and she never did.

"Because she deserves to know who her real mother is and you deserve to know your child." Lexi wiped the tears she didn't even realize she had, until her vision became blurred.

"Thank you so much." She said hugging Lexi.

"Hey mommy I'm done cleaning my room." Katherine heard the little girl say.

"Hey Cat, come here honey." Lexi said.

"Were you guys crying?" Catelya grabbed both of their hands and smiled. "Please don't cry unless you're crying because you're happy, because mommy Katherine said adults cry when they're happy too."

"Yes they do." Lexi said hugging her daughter.

"Lexi, Cat. I'm home." Katherine heard a man say.

"Daddy, mommy Katherine is here!" Catelya ran to her dad and hugged him.

"Daddy, mommy Katherine is so nice and pretty." She said excitedly.

"She is?" He said picking her up and taking her to the living room.

"Hey Mase." Lexi said getting up from the couch and hugging him.

"This is Katherine." Lexi said gesturing towards Katherine.

"This is my husband Mason Lockwood." They shook each other's hand and smiled. "Catelya looks just like you." He said looking at Katherine and back at his daughter.

"Its finally nice to meet you." He said smiling at her.

XXXX

* * *

"Come on Stef, don't go. Stay, and you can leave with me next week." She said pouting her lips.

"I haven't worked in almost two weeks I have to go." He said throwing his clothes in his suitcase.

"Please." She said pulling his suitcase away from him.

"There's no reason for me to stay, it time for me to go back home." He huffed pulling his suitcase back.

"What do you mean there's no reason for you to stay?" She said sitting on the bed.

"What about Damon? What about Bonnie? You're going to be an uncle." She said setting herself on his suitcase.

"I'll be back to visit, every couple of months." He told her giving up fighting with her and sitting on the bed.

"Why don't you move back here?" She asked him.

"Move here! Are you insane?" He said surprised with the words coming out of his friend's mouth.

"You know you're not happy in New York, you can finish your studies here, you can easily find a job here. You use to talk about how much you missed it here?" She said sitting next to him.

"Yes, I missed it here, but that's because I missed Elena and now I've lost here." He said looking back at his friend.

"You don't know that." She played with his hand and let out a breath. "Elena called you while you were in the hospital." She blurted out. "You were talking to Matt and I just ignored the call."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked politely.

"I didn't think it was the right time, she just broke up with her fiancé you can't just jump back into a relationship with her." She said looking at him.

"I know you love her but just take your time, don't rush back into anything because that's how everything gets messed up."

"Thank you, for the advice." He said hugging her.

"You're not mad?" She asked.

"No you were just looking out for me."

"You should call her before you go and let her know you're leaving." She advised him.

"I don't know maybe you're right everything might be too soon, if we were meant to be together right now we would be." He said as he finished packing his suitcase.

"Stefan, I didn't mean to discourage you. Call her, talk to her just don't ask her to marry you the minute you see her." She joked.

"The plane will be here in three hours I might not have time to talk to her." He said pulling his suitcase off the bed.

Katherine sighed in annoyance. "I got to go get ready for my date. Call her!"

* * *

XXXX

Stefan sipped on his coffee while he waited patiently for Elena at one of the airport restaurants.

"Hey." He heard Elena say.

"Hi, thanks for coming." He said feeling a little anxious.

"Yeah, No problem I'm glad we are finally able to talk." She said nervously.

"Elena, I love you. You know I love you, but right now you and me." He sighed. "You don't know how bad I want to be with you…but we can't."

"Why can't we?" She asked.

"Because you just broke up with you're fiancé-"

"For you Stefan, because I want to be with you Stefan." She said touching his cheek.

"Stefan, I love you. Please don't do this." She said resting her forehead on his.

Stefan wanted to take back everything he said and just be with her. Spending everyday, and every waking moment with her the five years apart they spent apart would be gained back in the next twenty-four hours.

"I love you too and that's why I have to do this." He said grabbing her face.

"I want to be with you, and we will be together but right now we need sometime apart." He can tell she was heartbroken and it was breaking his heart looking at her like this.

"Stefan." She whispered not knowing what to say.

"It's not easy for me either, but you know this right." He said rubbing her cheek.

"And when you're ready we will be together again." He said grabbing her hand.

Elena was tired of crying, she couldn't cry anymore. She wasn't angry with Stefan she actually understood were he was coming from, but was she selfish for wanting to be with him the minute she could.

"I am ready Stefan, I'm ready to with you."

Stefan stood up from the table pulling her with him.

"You don't know how much I wish I didn't have to do this but it's for the best." He pulled her close. "I love you so much."

"When you're ready you'll know, and I'll be waiting." He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you soon, then." She said looking up at him.

"I'll see you soon, then." He wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

Elena tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him slowly. "I love you." She said before kissing him again.

"I love you too." He said before he headed towards his flight.

_**Don't you just love Lexi! Catelya is adorable! Stefan finally gets Elena, but now he wants to wait till she's ready. Do you guys think Elena's ready? How much longer are they going to be apart!**_

_**I hope you guys liked the chapter! Comments and suggestions are always appreciated!**_

_**thanks for reading. :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I hope you guys are still out there.**_

_**I am so sorry if you guys hate me I understand...I just had a lot going on with school and work and a lot of writers block but no excuses I here now and I'm going to make it up to you! This takes place after almost a year after the last chapter, but its strictly Stefan and Elena no one else! I hope you guys like it I worked really hard to make it very Stelena**__** (TVD SPOLIER)**__** after the being disappointed with the season finale of TVD! I love Damon but Stefan and Elena are EPIC! and they'll be back together again! Even if Stefan is at the bottom of a lake and Silas is his doppelganger.**_

Stefan and Elena kept to their promise to give each other space but they talked to each other a couple of times a week. Its been almost a year since Stefan left Mystic Falls but he promised to go back for his brother's and Bonnie's wedding. He visited a couple of months ago to visit his niece Luna Lucy Salvatore. He didn't get to see Elena when he visited because he briefly came and left, he wondered if things would become awkward once he see's Elena again. When they talked everything was great, but everything is different when people see each other. He called a taxi and a couple of minutes later he grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door, he texted Damon and asked him to leave his Porsche in the airport parking lot. Two and half hours later his plane landed, he drove straight to the boarding house and crashed. He's been working long hours and hasn't had a goodnight sleep in months, plus the sooner he fell asleep the sooner he was going to be able to see Elena.

* * *

Elena knew that Stefan had already landed and she wanted to see him, she missed him and wondered if he missed her as much as she missed him. She'll finally be able to see him after almost a year, she feel asleep happily because the next day she knew she will be seeing him again.

In the morning she woke up to a text from Stefan.

_Bonnie and Damon are getting married in three days_

_and I don't know what the hell to get them I need your help._

_Plus I've missed you. _

_Be there at 12?_

She replied and exactly at twelve he arrived, He held red and white roses in his hand and smiled.

"I've missed you." He said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"I've missed you too." She said hugging him tightly.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm an ass. I was here when Luna was born but I had to leave right away because of work." He said smiling at her.

Elena laughed. "I forgive you."

"Thank you." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"But I'm stuck here for two weeks on babysitting duty since Bonnie and Damon are going on their honey moon, and guess who's going to be my helper?"

"Caroline?" Elena joked.

"Haha very funny, I love that little girl but she's a pooping machine and I don't know how much poop I can handle. Can you please help me?" He knew Elena wouldn't say no but he pouted his to have an added effect.

"Fine. You're lucky classes ended this week or you would have been cleaning Luna's poop for hours all by yourself." She laughed.

"You're the amazing, you know that?" He said kissing her temple.

She nodded in agreement and laughed.

"Lets just hope she doesn't come back pregnant." He said, half jokingly and half serious.

"Don't hold your breathe, Bonnie has been talking about having another baby and well… you know how your brother is." She told him.

"I love being an uncle, but those two are insane." He sighed.

"Let me put these in water and then we can go." She said walking towards the kitchen.

Half an hour later they arrived at a fancy wedding boutique that Elena had suggested.

"You have to be kidding me." Stefan said. "Two hundred dollars for salt and pepper shakers that no one actually uses."

Elena giggled and hushed him. "Could you be any louder?"

"Come on." He said intertwining his fingers in Elena's, which was something that was oddly comfortable and natural even after being apart for so long. "Show me something that they actually might use."

She wrapped her other hand around his arm and smiled leading him towards the dinnerware sets. "What about these." She said pointing at a set of white plates and teacups with gold rims.

"Five hundred dollars." He loudly whispered.

"Need help finding anything." One of the employees asked Stefan and Elena politely.

"No thank you." Elena replied.

The elderly woman smiled. "Okay, but if you need anything I'll be over by the cash register. We offer registry and discounts for engaged couples you know."

Elena looked at the woman nervously. "Oh…we…we're not engaged." She said awkwardly.

"My brother and her best friend are getting married." Stefan added.

"Oh well, you guys make a beautiful couple." The woman said.

Elena just looked at the woman nervously smiling.

"Thank you." Stefan said and the woman walked back to the cash register.

"Why so serious?" He asked looking at Elena.

"Sorry." She said snapping out of it.

"So do want to get these?" She asked.

"Sure." He said squeezing Elena's hand and smiling.

They walked towards the cash register and told the elderly woman what they were buying.

"Great." The elderly woman said. "We'll having it all wrapped up and ready for you in an hour, I'll even add in the salt and pepper shakers on us. I saw you looking at them before." She said smiling.

"You really don't have to." Stefan said feeling guilty.

"I want too." The woman told him. "Don't worry, I can't get fired I own the place."

Stefan smiled and thanked the woman.

"The next time I see you two in here, I want to see a rock on her finger and you two registering for your wedding." The woman demanded.

Elena lightly laughed and looked at Stefan. Stefan looked at Elena then back at the woman. "Yes mam, I give you my word."

* * *

"Your table is ready." The waitress said guiding them to their table.

"You've been really quiet ever since we left the boutique. Is everything okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah…" She breathed.

Stefan knew what Elena was thinking about and he knew he probably scared her. She probably thought he didn't mean what he said when he meant every word.

"You know I meant what I said right?" He asked concerned.

"You did?" She said tucking her hair behind her ear.

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "Why wouldn't I mean it?"

"I don't know? You were away for almost a year, I kind of thought you moved on." She told him.

"No I didn't, did you?" He asked.

"Of course not." She said

"Elena do you really think I would move on after telling you I loved you, and stopped you from getting married from Elijah." He laughed.

"Now I feel stupid." She expressed.

"You shouldn't, because your not." He said touching her face.

"I know your scared Elena, after everything that happened but I know you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you." He looked into her eyes and saw her eyes start to water.

"I love you Elena, so so much. You're the only woman I want to be with. Ever." He reassured her.

"I love you too." She said crying. "You're the only man I've ever wanted to be with."

He moved his chair closer to her and kissed her. "I love you." He said between every kiss.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too Stefan." She said kissing him back. "Always."

"Always." He whispered back.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." He said. "I wouldn't have been able to pick out this overly expensive gift without you." He laughed.

"Hey." She giggled. "At least you got the salt and pepper shakers for free."

"You're right." He said. "But I think she only gave me those because she thought we made a beautiful couple." He chuckled.

"We do make a beautiful couple, because I have such a beautiful girlfriend." He said giving her a perfect Stefan smile.

"You're such a schmoozer." She laughed.

"Girlfriend…Huh?" She said.

Stefan held his breath waiting for her to say something.

"I like that, I've missed being your girlfriend." She said resting her forehead on his.

"I've missed being your boyfriend." He kissed her for a while refusing to let go of her when she moved back.

She moved herself closer to him sitting on his lap, hitting her back against the steering wheel.

"How about we go back upstairs to my place, instead of making out in your car like a bunch of teenagers." She said.

"I like acting like teenagers don't you?" He said kissing her again.

"I do." She giggled.

"But I rather be doing adult stuff upstairs." She said seductively.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said carrying her out the car with him.

She screamed. "Stefan!"

"Stefan what are you doing? There are people out there; they're going to think we're crazy." She said lowering her voice.

"I don't care, I want people to know I'm crazy about you." He said as he carried her to the apartment building door.

They kissed all the way to her apartment, in the hallways, in the elevator and all the way to her apartment door.

"Stefan, I kind of have to open the door." She told him.

"Ughhh…Fine." He sighed.

"You're so impatient." She laughed.

The minute she opened the door he grabbed her and she couldn't help but laugh.

He kicked the door behind him and locked it. "You. Me. Your bed, right now!" He said carrying her into the room.

"Yes sir." She said kissing him.

He laid her on the bed and kissed her neck. She grabbed on to his shirt and pulled it over his head. "Look who's getting impatient now." He said.

"Shut up." She laughed.

"Whatever you say." He said kissing her.

"God I've missed you." She told him.

"I've missed you too Babe." He said

_** I hope you guys liked it, A lot of Stelena love! Next chapter Stelena Adventures of Babysitting! lol.**_

_**Thanks for reading comments and suggestions always appreciated!**_

**_ -JO_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**So I updated sooner then I thought I would, but I lied the wedding and the adventures of babysitting is next chapter. Its a little longer than my last few chapters but there's some Stefan and Elena cuteness.**_

_**I hope you guys like it! :)**_

"Hey babe, wake up." He heard Elena whisper.

"Mmmm." He whined.

"Babe come on lets go." Elena said but Stefan never moved a muscle.

She straddled herself on top of him and kissed his chest making her way up to his neck, ear then lips. Elena felt his hands grip around her waist as Stefan moved closer to her.

She laughed as they kissed. "What?" Stefan asked.

"I knew that would wake you up." She said getting up from the bed.

"The fitting for your tux is in an hour, you have to get up." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're such a tease." He pouted.

"Your clothes are in the dryer, want to join me in the shower until their done?" Before she could walk away, Stefan jumped off the bed and carried her into the shower.

"Did I ever mention how much I missed you?" He playfully said.

"You have, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again." She said.

"I've missed you." He whispered.

"I've missed spending time with you, kissing you, touching you, and I've especially missed our shower times together." He said pulling her close.

"I've missed us too." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

* * *

"Stefan just go I'll be there in a second I can't find my shoe." She said annoyed. "Remind me never to do things with you in a car when we're already running late." She said digging through her car.

"Found it!" She said putting her shoe on and running towards him.

When they entered they noticed Damon's disapproving face, Stefan laughed and Elena looked to the floor embarrassed.

"Hey Elena, you forgot to zipper up his pants." Damon snickered.

Elena covered her face and quickly ran downstairs to meet Bonnie who was standing on a pedestal getting her gown fitted. "You look beautiful Bonnie."

"Thank-" Bonnie started to say but she was cut off by Caroline. "You are a mess, what the heck were you doing." She asked noticing Elena's disheveled hair and wrinkled clothes.

Elena cheeks started to turn red and she couldn't help but smile, both of her best friends looked at each other and said "Stefan."

"You guys are disgusting, I know it's been a while but can't you guys keep it in your pants." She joked. "It's like we're all back in high school again, besides the whole Bonnie having a baby and being engaged to be married." Caroline explained as she played with Luna. "Your Auntie Elena and Uncle Stefan are disgusting." She said in a baby voice, Luna just smiled and enjoyed the attention she was getting.

The woman fitting Bonnie's dress chuckled and Elena blushed even more. "Like I was saying." She said rolling her eyes at Caroline. "You look breathtakingly beautiful, Damon is going to love you in this."

"He better, I worked my ass off to get my body back after Luna was born." She said putting her hands on her hips. "Enough about me, I can see you and Stefan got cozy real quick, he just got here Wednesday night, and look at you, you're a mess." She laughed as she fixed Elena's hair.

"I really missed him." Elena told her.

"YEAH, REALLY MISSED HIS-" Caroline yelled.

"Caroline really!" Bonnie yelled back. "The baby is in the room, and you're being vulgar."

The woman fitting Bonnie's dress laughed even louder, and Elena became mortified.

"You're mommy and daddy are disgusting too." She said looking at Luna then back at Bonnie who was shaking her head but was still giggling.

"This is so embarrassing." She said as she tried to unwrinkle her dress.

"What is there to be embarrassed about, last night me and Damon…" She whispered the rest into her ear so her daughter wouldn't hear.

"Oh my god." Elena said surprised.

"After you have a baby you have to learn how to be creative, because then you'll never have time." She said advising Elena.

"Did you know about this?" She said looking at Caroline.

"Mhmm." She nodded in disgust.

"What's that face for, you're the girl who can't keep her pants on for more than ten seconds when Tyler's around." Bonnie added.

"Liar." Caroline said trying to defend herself. "No you're right never mind I can't fight you on that one." Caroline said laughing.

"See so no worries, now spill." She said demanding her best friend to tell her every detail.

"I saw him yesterday morning." She told them.

"He brought me roses and asked me if I can help him pick out a present for your wedding." She explained as she played with her dress trying to hide her blushed cheeks. She hasn't really talked about Stefan freely and happily since the last time she was in a relationship with him.

"What did you guys get me?" Bonnie asked excitedly

"I'm not telling you, but I did take him to your favorite wedding boutique." She said trying not to spoil the surprise.

Bonnie clapped like a little kid about to open her presents on Christmas. "You have good taste, I would be afraid to see what Stefan got us if he shopped alone." She joked.

She finished telling them story and both Bonnie and Caroline in unison said. "Awww."

"You guys are totally in love again." Caroline said.

"The thing is." Elena paused and gathered her thoughts; she wanted to explain her thoughts perfectly and clearly.

"I don't think I ever fell out of love with him and I just pretended I did because I felt like I needed to move on, things would of never worked out with Elijah if we got married because the love." She air quoted. "I thought I felt for Elijah wasn't anything close to the love I have for Stefan." She said truthfully.

"So does the mean you guys are going to get married?" Bonnie wondered happily.

"Umm…" Elena hummed; before she can answer they heard someone come down the stairs. Caroline and Elena gestured Bonnie to hide, but Bonnie knew it wasn't Damon because she forbade him to come down the stairs and if he did she would deprive him of sex on their honeymoon. Which probably was a promise she would not be able to keep even if he did sneak downstairs to see her.

"Babe." They all heard Stefan say.

"Awww." She saw both Caroline and Bonnie mouth at each other

"Yeah?" She said rolling her has at them.

"What do you think?" He said as he modeled the suit for her.

"Very dapper." She said laughing.

"Thank you." He smirked.

He looked over at Bonnie and smiled. "You look gorgeous Bonnie, my brother is one lucky guy."

"Thank you. Thank you." She said putting her hands on her hips and posing. "You don't look so bad yourself." She told him. "And from what I hear my best friend is one lucky girl."

"And what are you telling them." He asked Elena.

"That I've missed you and that I love you." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him close.

"Oh yeah?" He said as he looked down at her. "Well did you tell them that I'm also crazy in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think they know that." She said wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Caroline gagged. "Bye Stefan." She said purposely ruining the moment. "We were in the middle of girl talk and you rudely interrupted."

"My apologies Miss. Forbes." He chuckled.

"Damon wants me to run a couple of errands with him so I'll see you guys later." He said before kissing Elena goodbye, he bit his lip and smiled kissing her one more time. "Bye babe." He said before heading back up stairs.

"Like I said before you guys are disgusting." Caroline told her. "But also adorable!" She laughed. "But mostly disgusting."

Elena giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You never answered my questioned." Bonnie told her. "He promised the woman in the boutique he would marry you. So does the mean you guys are getting engaged?"

"We just officially got back together and you guys are asking me if we're getting married?" She told them.

"Yup." They both said.

"You guys are insane, plus its more complicated then that he lives in New York and I live here. Its up to him what he wants to do but I don't know if I can leave my friends and family and everything I have here to go to New York. I would miss you guys too much" She explained to them.

"But if he asked you to marry him, would you say yes?" Bonnie asked.

"Of course I would without a doubt in my mind or heart." She told them honestly.

"But if that happens, things might get a little more complicated." She sadly said.

"After what you guys have been through you guys can make it through anything." Bonnie said reassuring Elena.

"Thank you." She said hugging Bonnie.

* * *

"We are out of here brother. I am done with this fitting shit." He said as they both hopped in the car.

"I love Bon, but I can't wait till this is all over its too much work." He turned on the car and quickly drove off.

"So where are we going Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Do you know that whole wedding tradition bullshit something new, something old, and whatever…well I wanted to get her something new but I want you to take it with you so Bonnie doesn't see it."

"And what is this something new?" Stefan wondered.

"A pink diamond bracelet, with our wedding date engraved on the back." He told Stefan.

"Damon, you are so whipped!" He yelled.

Damon laughed. "I am brother, I really am."

"I was just joking, but if you admit it I guess you are." He said messing around.

"I'm really happy for you man," Stefan told him. "Bonnie is an amazing girl and deserves everything you do for her and you deserve everything she does for you. I've never seen you happier."

"Thanks brother." He said messing up his hair.

"What about you?" Damon asked. "You officially got your girl back, what do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to ask her to marry me." He told Damon. "I don't know when and I don't where, but I know I'm going to marry her, we just need to take things a little slow." He sighed. "I don't want her to think I'm rushing her, when she's ready I'll ask her."

"I finally finished getting my D.O. and Matt helped me get a job at the hospital. So I'm moving back here." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I quit my writing job and sold my apartment, and my stuff will probably be here by the next week, I just haven't told her yet."

"Why are you so scared to tell her?" Damon looked at Stefan and noticed how worried he became.

"I don't want to scare her." Stefan informed him. "She's been through a lot the past year and if I do this I don't want her to feel obligated to say yes or push me away."

"Trust me Stefan, she won't push you away I've heard her talk about you to Bonnie and she's more then ready." He said encouraging his brother.

"Thanks man, but I think I'm going to take things slow for now." He told Damon.

_**Both Stefan and Elena are worried about things they shouldn't be worried about. They should tell each other everything get married and live happily ever after!**_

_**I hope you guys liked this chapter I really love reading your comments so please keep commenting!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I was finally able to update! I'm hope you guys like this chapter a lot of Stelena cuteness!**_

"Isn't it bad luck if we see each other before the wedding." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

Elena giggled. "No." She said playing with his bow tie. "Its only bad for the bride and groom."

"But you're a bridesmaid and I'm a groomsmen." He said emphasizing the words bride and groom. "Plus we're the best of the best, so it has to mean something."

"Nope, it just means we have more important duties, like helping the bride and groom with anything they need." She said as she fixed his collar.

"Oh right, that's why they kept ordering us around." He muttered.

He kissed her forehead and quickly ran into the room. "Before I forget again."

"Before you forget what?" She said running after him.

She watched him search through his closet tossing everything aside, until she noticed him take out an old box. She looked over at him confused as she noticed what was in the box, all of his old high school stuff his football jersey, trophies, yearbooks, and his old cleats.

She watched him still search through the box. "Stefan we don't have time-"

"Found it." He shouted.

"Found what?" She wondered.

"This. This is why I came back." He said dangling her old necklace in his hand.

"You still have it." She said surprised.

"I do, I thought you kept it but I remembered I put in this box when you gave me all your stuff back." He said walking towards her.

"Will you wear it?" He asked.

"Of course." She said turning around, she felt his soft fingers glide around her neck as he clasped the necklace together.

"Do you remember when I gave this to you?" He whispered into her ear.

"Hmmhmm." She hummed leaning into him. "You wanted me to wear it for good luck when you joined varsity football junior year."

She turned around and smiled. "We just started dating, and I decided to quit cheerleading, and I pushed you to try out for varsity football."

He nodded. "Do you remember what you told me?"

"I said we're a pair, I quit you start." She laughed.

"And I said we're a work in progress." He said smiling back at her.

"So what are we now Mr. Salvatore?" She asked.

"We are a pair who are a work in progress." He said holding her hands.

She kissed him. "I agree."

"So are you ready to go now." She asked. "Because Bonnie will kill me if she finds out I came back here with you after I got dressed and got my hair and make up done. She still thinks we're at the hotel making sure everything is done."

"Well let's go before she finds us." He said leading her to the car.

* * *

"Seriously." Caroline said as she watched them enter the hotel. "You didn't. You wouldn't."

"We didn't." They both said.

"I just forgot something at the house, and asked Elena to come with me." He said looking back at Elena.

"And why would we leave the hotel to do that, when there are some many rooms we can choose from." He said jokingly before he went back to check on Damon.

"I still think you guys are disgusting." Caroline said teasing them.

* * *

"Are you ready to be an official married man." Stefan asked him.

"I've been ready since the day I laid eyes on that woman." He said checking himself out in the mirror.

"I know I've said this a million times, but I'm really happy for you Damon Bonnie is an amazing woman."

"She really is." He straightened his tie and turned around to face Stefan who appeared to be worried about something, and he wanted to know what.

"What's wrong?" He said puzzled.

"Is Bonnie okay? Is the baby okay?" He blurted out.

Stefan shook his head, and Damon felt his chest tighten. "I was scared for your future man, because those girls you dated in high school were all insane." Stefan said patting his brother's shoulder.

He laughed giving his signature you're an asshole look and breathed. "I know remember that Julie chick she was the craziest of them all."

"She threatened to kill me because I wouldn't let her in the house because you weren't home and I didn't want to deal with her pyscho ass until you did." He said informing him of his horrible past experience.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore little bro, thanks to you and Elena I met my amazing wife to be." He said wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder and walking to the door.

"You're welcome." Stefan said self-satisfied.

* * *

Elena was stuck in the middle of a group of girls pushing and shoving waiting to catch the bouquet. She was scared for her life when it comes to catching the bouquet women go from ladies to football players in a matter of seconds. She could see Bonnie giggling as she danced around in her dress twirling the bouquet around in her hand.

"Are you girls ready?" Bonnie shouted.

All the women around her screamed and prepared themselves, Elena couldn't wait to for it to be over she never wanted to do this in the first place she was dragged in there by Caroline. When Bonnie finally threw the roses she felt herself being pushed and shoved by all the women around her and not being able to move, so all the could do was raise her hand to make it look like she was at least participating. The last thing Elena thought she would do was catching the bouquet, which she did. She lowered her arm and looked at the roses in her hand in surprised, she felt everyone's eyes on her and all she did was smile.

"Yeahhh Elena!" Bonnie yelled, running towards her with open arms.

"I was hoping you would catch it." Bonnie told her.

"Now all Stefan has to do is catch the garter." She joked, looking back towards Stefan.

Which he did, everyone cheered and clapped and told them "You guys are next." Stefan laughed at their comments and said. "I don't know about next, because my friends Katherine and Matt already beat me to it, but I know it will be soon." He said looking at Elena.

When Stefan had to put the garter on Elena she became mortified, everyone was staring at her and she hated being the center of attention, but she couldn't help but laugh about how Stefan was so into it.

"Oh come on Stef." Damon yelled. "Do it with your teeth."

"Is that a challenge?" He said speaking like a hero, and standing in a hero stains.

Damon chuckled and nodded; Elena became even more mortified, and blushed. She looked at Bonnie hoping she would help her get out of this situation, which she did not she enjoyed and how mortified Elena was getting.

"Oh brother, you should never challenge me." He said bending down towards Elena and slipping on the garter with his teeth.

"Look at those sexy legs!" Caroline yelled.

Obviously Caroline and Bonnie were out to torture her, and her face turned beet red, when everyone whistled and made comments but that wasn't the worse part. The worse part was the camera men recording and capture every moment of this.

"Success!" Stefan said standing up pointing at Damon.

"Nice underwear, babe." He whispered before kissing her cheek and helping her up. Elena blushed and hid her face under Stefan's tux.

"Okay now its time to take a picture with the bride and groom." The photographer told them.

Elena stood next to Bonnie and murmured. "You are so lucky it's your wedding day."

They all smiled for the picture, and right when Elena was about to leave the photographer said. "Now you men show your ladies some love." Stefan and Damon both looked back at each other and nodded, before they knew it Elena and Bonnie were both being dipped and kissed.

"You guys are great." The photographer said snapping the picture.

"We lucked out with these Salvatore Brothers." Bonnie told Elena.

"Yeah, I guess mines alright." Elena joked.

"I'll remember that." He teased.

"We're pretty lucky too you know." Damon said before kissing Bonnie.

"I love you." She said before kissing him again.

"Ugghh gross, you guys need a room." Stefan said. "Now I know how Caroline feels." He laughed.

* * *

"Bonnie and Damon were so happy tonight." She said wrapping her wet hair in a bun. "They looked so in love, like they just began their relationship."

"They kind of did just begin their relationship, a relationship of being husband and wife." He said walking up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist. She rested her head on his chest and looked up at him taking in his scent and the warmth of his body on hers. It felt like magic every time he touched her, and she hoped it was the same for him.

He kissed her temple and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"How it feels like magic every time you touch me." She said turning around and kissing his chest.

"I feel the same way when you touch me, babe." He let his lips linger on top of hers before kissing her.

He let his hands drop from her waist to her thighs and picked her up. "I love you." He breathed.

"Every time you tell me you love me its like I'm hearing you say it for the first time." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with his hair. "I love you." She said kissing his nose. "I love you." She repeated kissing the gap between his nose and his lips. "I love you." She said a third time before kissing his lips.

He held on to her tightly and carried her to the bed. He settled down on top of bed and set her on top of him. He kissed her shoulders and told her she was beautiful, before going back to her lips again.

"Stefan we probably shouldn-" She tried to say before his lips crashed back onto hers, but she gave in getting herself lost in his touch and his lips. A few minutes later, they heard a faint sound come from the baby monitor, which made them stop abruptly.

"I should go check on her." She said getting off of him.

"She's fine, she stopped crying." He said showing her the baby monitor, she watched as Luna drifted back to sleep.

"Now come here." He said pulling her back towards him.

"Maybe, we should stop we probably have an early morning." She said.

"You're trying to kill me." He said throwing himself back on the bed.

"Not intentionally." She said kissing up his chest, then kissing his cheek.

"Can we at least cuddle a little?" He asked pouting his lips at her.

She laughed. "Sure, but only because your pouty face is cute." She said before lying on his chest and intertwining her fingers in his.

"Can you believe Matt and Katherine are getting married?" She said excitedly. "I'm so happy for them."

"Yep. I'm a pretty awesome matchmaker; first it was Bonnie and Damon, now Katherine and Matt. I should make a profession out of this." He joked.

Elena became quiet for a little bit, and Stefan checked if she was asleep which she wasn't. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She exhaled, and she felt Stefan's chest tighten. "You keep telling people, soon. That we'll get married soon." She paused. He stopped breathing.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked.

He let out a breath. "Of course I do." He said lifting her chin so she could look at him.

"But you still live in New York and I live here, I can't just leave my job, my family and yours." She told him.

He sat up on the bed and she sat up with him. "I was waiting you telling this, because I wasn't sure if you were ready I didn't want you to think I was moving too fast." He said.

"I sold my apartment, and Matt helped me find a job at the hospital." He told her. "My stuff will be here on Friday."

"Are you serious?" She asked.

He nodded and he noticed a huge smile on her face. "I'm going to cry." She said bursting out into laughter.

"Stefan, you did all this for me?" She asked sitting on his lap.

"I did this for us, babe. So we can finally start our lives together." He said caressing her cheek.

"Thank you." She said kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said smiling back at her. Now Stefan was sure Elena was ready to start their lives together all he had to do now, was find the perfect ring and find the perfect time to ask her. He laid back down and turned off the light. "Goodnight babe."

_**So Stefan knows Elena is finally ready! No more wondering. And sorry I lied again about the whole babysitting adventures next chapter I swear I will add some cute Stelena moments with Luna. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**_

_**I gained a few more followers thank you so much for liking and reading my fanfic it really means a lot!**_

_**And I also love reading your comments so please keep commenting. Thanks for reading. :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**a/n Just some Stefan, Elena and Luna cuteness!**_

_**Hope you guys like it!**_

"Elena?" He whispered, it was no later than five am and she notices a drowsy Stefan with a crying Luna in his arms. She moans and turns to face him. "I don't know what to do." He says. "I've fed her I changed her and she still crying." He sits on the bed and lets out a breath of defeat.

She smiles enjoying how cute Stefan was being, he wanted the baby to be happy and he won't stop at anything until she is. "She just wants uncle Stefan cuddles." She says touching the baby's hand.

"Well why don't you just say so." He says kissing the babies forehead and rocking her.

"You know she kind of looks like you." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You think?" He asks.

She nodded. "She has Bonnie's nice tan skin and beautiful cheeks bones, and she has Damon's dark pin straight hair and thin lips, but you see her eyes Damon has blue eyes and Bonnie has hazel eyes, you see hers she has the same shape and color eyes as you."

"They're like the perfect shade of green." She says looking up at him.

"You here that Lu, aunt Elena says you kind of look like me. I think she's crazy." He said smiling at her which made the Luna laugh.

"See even she thinks your crazy." He said looking at Elena and kissing her cheek.

"I'm serious." She laughed. "Bonnie even said so."

"Your mommy and your aunt are both crazy, right Lu?" He said looking back down at Luna who was snuggling close to his chest and falling back asleep.

"You were right, all she needed was some love." He said looking back at Elena. "I'm going to go put her back in her crib."

"You know you're going to make a great dad someday." She said snuggling close to him as he laid back on the bed.

"And you're going to make an amazing mom." He said kissing her nose.

Elena rested her head on his shoulder quietly thinking about all she's been through this past year, what they've both been through to be with each other again.

"We've been through a lot this past year to be together." She told him.

"We have." He said kissing the top of her head. "And even with all the craziness it was all worth it."

"It is worth it." She looked up at him and smiled.

"What do you think about moving in with me?" He happily blurted out.

"Mr. Salvatore you are a quick one I might add." She joked. "Are you sure you're ready to deal with me twenty-four seven?" She asked as she sat up. "That means waking up together, eating together, sleeping together."

"Only in the most innocent way of course." He laughed.

"I mean wont you get sick of me?" She joked as she sat on his lap and kissing his bare shoulder. "They'll be no escaping me now." She said working her way up to his neck.

"You're right. I mean who would want to live with an amazingly sexy woman like you." He said caressing her back pulling her closer to him. It was amazing what one woman could do to him; how she made him feel so happy and complete like he needed nothing else in the world. "All you women do is cause men trouble."

"And lots of it." She whispered in his ear before getting off of him and heading towards the bathroom.

"You did not just do that to me." He shouted.

"Do what?" She asked innocently which she knew would drive Stefan crazy.

"Elena Gilbert, get over here right now!" He demanded as he pointed towards the bed.

"Nope." She said opening the bathroom door.

"God I can't believe how crazy you drive me!" He said running towards the bathroom but she slammed the door before he was able to get in. "So is that a yes?" He asked.

A few seconds later, she opened the bathroom door with a huge smile on her face. "I would love to move in with you…again" She laughed.

"Good, now come here and love me!" He said pulling her towards the bed.

_**XXXX**_

"Lu, come on open you're mouth green beans are delicious." He lied hoping she would open her mouth. Luna tightened her mouth making her lips into a straight line, and every time the spoon would come closer she would turn her head.

"Lu please, help you're uncle Stefan out." He said bring the spoon closer to her mouth, which she once again rejected.

"Elenaaaaa." He whined.

"Stefan you can do it, make her laugh or something." She suggested which worked. "How do you know all so much about babies?" He wondered.

"Well I have a younger brother and when I was a little girl I played with baby dolls all day." She told him.

"And that is why you're going to be an amazing mom." He said kissing her cheek.

"Are you ready to take her to the park?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said cleaning her up and taking her out of the highchair.

"Hey Bon." Elena said as she picked up her phone, this is probably the millionth time she and Damon have called. "Yeah, she just finished her jar of green beans. Stef and I are about to take her to the park. Yeah I promise I'll take a picture of her and send it you." She said rolling her eyes. "Maybe you should put some nutella on everyone loves nutella so babies must love it too." She joked wanting to freak out Bonnie, which she did. Stefan gave her a thumbs up and laughed.

"Nutella has nuts babies can't have any type of nuts!" She yelled through the phone. "Nutella they're giving her nutella okay we need to go like now." She heard Damon say in the background.

"We know Bonnie it's a joke you and Damon need to trust us a little more. She's happy and in one piece." She told her. "You and Damon need to stop calling us every ten minutes, I'm going to start giving you guys call limits." She explained.

"Fine, fine sorry don't forget to send the picture." Bonnie said.

"I will you and Damon have fun. Stefan and I will make sure Luna has the best aunt and uncle and baby day ever." She informed her.

_**XXXX**_

"Look at her she's too cute, I don't want to move her she looks so peaceful sleeping." Elena said slipping Luna out of her car seat and into her arms.

"I'm going to put her in her crib, I can't believe they bought another crib just to put in your house." She hugged Luna tightly and kissed the top of her forehead gently. "You're such a little princess." She said as she waited for Stefan to open the door.

"Its our house now." He said opening the door.

"She had so much fun at the park, I've never seen a baby laugh that loud." She said sitting next to him on the couch.

"She did have fun, she really loved the swings and the slide." He said smiling putting his arm around Elena. "Luna really loves being with you." And so did he if he could he would marry her right then and now, but she deserved to be asked in a special way which he made sure he would do it in a special way she will never forget.

"Well I hope we can start our own little family of our own in a couple of years." He told her.

"Yes." She agreed. "Luna is going to need some cousins to play with. I want a big family at least four kids, what do you think?" She only had one brother and she loves being with Jeremy but she wishes she grew up with more siblings and she's hoping Stefan would feel the same too since he only has one brother also.

"I was thinking the same, when I was little I use to wish for a little sister but that never happened, so I made a promise to myself that when I grow up I would have a lot of kids." He told her.

"How many kids do you want?" She asked him.

"Eight." He said sternly.

"Eight?" She yelled in shock. "Maybe we should talk about this when the time comes." She said laughing.

"Okay." He said kissing her.

"Being with you, is the best choice I've ever made." She expressed to him.

"Can't disagree with that." He said messing around which earned him a punch in the arm.

"Oww you hit hard." He said in a baby voice.

"Oww you hit hard." She said mimicking his baby voice. "Get over it."

"You did not just tell me to get over it." He said picking her up from that couch and tossing her on the floor landing on top of her. She pushed his arms away from the floor making him losing balance making him land on top of her. "Ohhhh." She half moaned half laughed. She rolled him off of her and jumped back on the couch. "Don't forget I use to watch wrestling." She warned him. "I will knock you to the ground."

"I would like to see you try." He laughed.

She jumped off and tried to toss him to the ground but he caught her in mid air. "Nice try babe." He told her before kissing her. "I'm one lucky man, to be chosen by a woman like you." He said before kissing her again.

_**I hoped you guys like this chapter :)**_

_**Again thank you to all the new follows and older followers who are still reading my fanfic you guys are awesome!**_

_**Please keep commenting I really love reading them they put me in the best mood it makes me really happy that you guys like my writing!**_

_**:)**_


End file.
